The Wrong Kind of Hero
by Sarmoti
Summary: Piper is attacked and the man who saves her is someone she thought was gone for good. Things get complicated when Piper begins to have feeings for her new hero. Cole/Piper
1. It Starts

_**The Wrong Kind of Hero**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Charmed characters… this story is for entertainment only.

**Warning:** This is a Cole/Piper story. If you do not like this pairing, don't read the story. Sorry, I keep getting flames about the pairing, so I am warning everyone now!

**Setting:** This is set at the beginning of Season 5, Pipers not pregnant.

_Chapter 1: It Starts_

Piper Halliwell was making a pot of coffee when her younger sister Phoebe shuffled in, her arms spread in a big yawn.

"Whatcha doin'?" Phoebe asked as she yawned again.

"Good morning Sleepyhead," Piper teased. "I'm just getting the coffee ready."

Just as Phoebe started to pour her first cup of coffee, familiar blue lights twinkled in the corner of the kitchen, and Piper's husband Leo orbed in. "Got coffee?" He asked as he grabbed his mug.

"Why can't I get one morning person in this family?" Piper asked herself as she filled his cup.

The door to the upstairs bathroom slammed shut and a couple minutes later, Paige, the youngest sister came stomping down the stairs.

"Coffee," She barked as she plopped down in a chair. Her red hair was falling in her face as she closed her eyes, "I didn't sleep at all."

As Piper finished filling her cup, Leo walked around to meet Piper with a hug. "You guys, I have some bad news," He said with a sigh in his voice. He put his arm around Piper's waist as he spoke.

"Can you eat first? " Piper asked him with a smile, her stomach crawling with a sudden fear of whatever he had to say.

"Actually, I don't have much time. I have to go train an elite new whitelighter. This whitelighter is extremely important to the elders, and a darklighter has found out. Unfortunately, this new kid hasn't learned much yet, so they are secluding us up there," Leo paused to look up. "So that no one can get to this whitelighter till all the training is done."

Piper's brow furrowed. "So they are sending you to be locked up with a darklighter's target practice?" she asked her husband, the worry clear in her voice.

"That's why I'll be up there," he looked up again. "It's safe from darklighters. The only problem is that I will be cut off from you guys. I won't be able to sense you, or hear you call me. I can't come out to see you either," Leo felt Piper's grip around his waist tighten.

"How long?" Phoebe spoke up and asked her brother-in-law.

"Thirty days," Leo said, the sadness clear in his voice.

"What about demons and warlocks? Who's going to guide us? And heal us?" Paige asked. "What if we really need help?"

Leo smiled at Paige. "Don't worry they won't leave you with nothing, if you are injured in a demon attack, they will send a healer down. They promised they would keep a close watch on you. "

"Forgot about demons," Piper finally spoke up. "What about your wife? You are going to be gone a month Leo! Tell them no! I'm sure someone else can do it."

Leo sighed he knew this was going to be difficult for Piper, especially with the recent failed attempts to have a baby.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm proud to be your wife, and I'm proud they believe in you enough to have you take on such a powerful student, but what am I supposed to do for a month?" tears were shinning in her eyes by now.

"Piper go up to our room and wait on me, let me say goodbye to your sisters," Leo told her.

She sighed, but turned from him and headed upstairs as Phoebe and Paige got up to hug Leo. "Keep an eye on her please you guys. I have never been away longer then two weeks, and I have never had to go without sensing her," Leo's voice cracked.

Phoebe smiled, "Don't worry Leo, we'll be fine, and so will Piper."

Leo smiled at them one more time before he orbed up to his and Piper's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed waiting for him. "Piper?" he said her name softly. She got up and went to him. He hugged her tight against him.

"I'll be back before you know it Piper, I promise," Leo told her. They leaned down and kissed each other softly. "I love you Piper," Leo whispered.

"I love you Leo, be careful," Piper said as she watched Leo back away from her a little bit. The blue lights started around him as he orbed out.


	2. Cole

_**The Wrong Kind of Hero**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Charmed characters… this story is for entertainment only.

_Chapter 2: Cole_

Piper was going through her closet trying to decide what to wear. She picked up an old boot. "Where did this come from?" she asked herself as she threw it out of the closet. Paige walked in just as the boot went flying, and had to duck to miss being hit.

"Hey Piper, cleaning up your closet?" Paige asked, smiling at her sister.

"No, I'm trying to decide what to wear tonight, I am going to go check out that new club, the one that's been taking some of the business from P3. I think it is called Cobra. I'm hoping to find out what they have, and give P3 a fresh look," Piper paused for a moment. "Phoebe was going to come with me, but she got a date at the last second. Do you want to come? You can bring a date?"

"Sorry Piper, I wish I could, but I'm going out with this new guy I just met, and I don't want the first date to be an undercover mission to spy on the competition," Paige said with a grin.

"Ok, so whose the lucky guy? " Piper asked as she pulled out a black skirt and red tank top.

"His name is Steven, I met him at P3 about a week ago, and he finally called me this morning," Paige said.

"I hope it goes well then. I'm probably not going to stay at this place long, I don't like the idea of going alone, " Piper said.

"Wait and I will go with you tomorrow night," Paige told her.

Piper smiled. "I'll get it over with tonight. I don't plan on hanging out there. I just want to get a feel for what is popular right now."

"I'll see you when I get home then," Paige said leaning over and kissing Piper's cheek before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper spun around as she studied herself in the mirror, she usually didn't put much stock in looks, but she had to admit she looked good tonight. The red tank top accented her dark hair, which she left down over her shoulders. She just wished Leo were here to go with her. Piper sighed at the thought of Leo, he'd only been gone two days, and she was feeling lost. How could she get through the next twenty-eight days?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper had to admit Cobra was a pretty awesome club. The bar was twice as big as P3's. The dance floor was bigger with white and red lights underneath it. There were more tables, and all the cocktail girls had little costumes. Piper sighed; she didn't want P3 to become like this. She set her drink down as she got up to find the restroom.

When Piper came back to her seat, there was a blonde guy sitting at the stool beside her's. "Hi," he said, grinning at her.

"Hi," Piper replied, turning her head away from him to let him know she wasn't interested.

"What's your name?" he asked her, not taking the hint.

"Piper Wyatt, MRS Piper Wyatt," she said, putting empathize on the Mrs. part.

"Your very pretty Piper," the blonde said. "My name is Todd, by the way. "

Piper rolled her eyes; obviously Todd wasn't going to take the hint. 'time to go home' she thought as she grabbed her purse and stood up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole Turner pulled up in front of the club and gave his keys to the valet. He was excited to get inside. It had been months since he had been to a club, every since the divorce. He knew he wasn't welcome at P3, and there weren't any other clubs around. Cole couldn't believe his luck when he saw the sign for Cobra, a new nightclub, without the Halliwells.

Cole made his way through the pulsing bodies on the dance floor to get to the bar. After he ordered his drink, he took a seat at a table behind the bar.

Cole watched the couples out on the floor dancing. It reminded him of the time he and Phoebe had gone dancing at the little Latin bar. Cole was a horrible dancer, but Phoebe didn't seem to mind. She had been different then; sweet, loving, innocent. Nothing like the bitch she had become later. Cole sighed, he didn't want to start thinking about Phoebe again.

A blonde guy walking up to the bar caught his attention. The guy was checking out some brunette sitting at the bar alone. 'Nice legs,' Cole thought to himself as he watched her stir her drink. Just as the guy started to approach, the brunette got up, leaving her drink behind, and made her way to the restroom.

'Lucky girl,' Cole thought to himself 'you just avoided a real winner.' Cole continued to watch as the blonde guy sat down beside the brunettes drink. The guy looked around a few times and reached for her drink. He held it in front of him for a moment before returning it to its spot again.

Cole hadn't thought the couple was together, but obviously he was wrong. He was surprised though. The guy seems like a real loser, and the girl was a stunner. He had seen stranger couples though.

The brunette was walking back from the restroom; she had her head down as she walked across the floor. The pulsing lights were reflecting off her hair, making it shine.

"Wow," Cole whispered. He continued to watch her walk back to her seat, head down. The blonde was still there, and Cole watched as he started talking to the girl. She didn't seem interested, even turning away from him, sipping on her drink, and looking like she wanted to leave.

Maybe they were not together then, although if they were not than the blonde had no business drinking her drink. Cole sipped his own drink as he studied her brown hair. He had always had a thing for brunettes. Her hair was a soft brown, not a blonde-brown like Phoebe's had been. He winced at the thought, so much for a Phoebe free evening.

Finally the girl did get up, leaving her empty glass and a couple dollars tip on the bar. She started walking away from the blonde idiot, but he seemed to follow her. Cole watched the girl leave out of the side door, but the blonde guy went to the payphone. 'Guy finally took the hint,' Cole thought. ' I don't blame him for trying; she was really something to look at. '

Cole continued to watch the dance floor for a few moments. He looked back to the pay phones, and noticed the blonde was gone. Cole shook his head, some people were just idiots.

He looked back to the bar, and noticed the girls empty glass was still there. Suddenly Cole felt uneasy. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong though.

The guy had taken a sip of the girls drink, but they didn't appear to be together. That was very strange. Why would he… Cole's eyes got big, he realized what he should have realized from the moment he saw the guy touch the glass, the guy hadn't drank from it, he had put something it, some kind of drug. The guy probably waited a few minutes for the drug to kick in, and he went out after the girl.

Cole jumped out of his char quickly, and fought the urge to shimmer outside and save the beautiful brunette. He couldn't shimmer, not in front of the club. Instead he ran as fast as he could thought the crowd, heading for the door the brunette walked out of, praying he was wrong.


	3. Saving You

_**The Wrong Kind of Hero**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Charmed characters… this story is for entertainment only.

_Chapter 3: Saving You_

Piper felt a little funny as she left the barstool. Her head was spinning, but she couldn't understand why. She had only sipped on two cocktails. She had barely made it out the door when suddenly things started to spin and she couldn't stand up straight. Piper realized something was wrong as her legs gave out from under her, and she fell to the ground, skinning her knees and hands.

Piper looked up and noticed a shape advancing on her. She opened her mouth to ask for help, but found her tongue wouldn't form words. She watched the shape come closer, before realizing who it was. It that one instant, Piper realized she had made a big mistake, she had left her drink alone at the bar. Piper cursed herself. She owned a club for crying out loud, she knew better.

Todd grabbed her arm violently and lifted her off the ground. He pulled her down the alley behind Cobra, and pushed her behind a large, green dumpster.

Piper couldn't seem to get her arms to work. She wanted to freeze Todd, and kept trying to flip her hands, but she didn't seem to have control of her body anymore, they just hung at her sides.

She watched in a panic as Todd undid his pants. She tried desperately to move her hands. She felt her mind hazing up even as Todd removed the rest of his clothes.

"Leo" she called out, her tongue feeling heavy and fuzzy. "Leo! Leo! Leo!" She called over and over. Todd bent over and slapped her hard across her face, when Piper started to whimper, he slapped her again.

Piper started to cry. She couldn't believe this. She was a powerful witch, who had fought off tons of demons and warlocks, yet she couldn't escape from a drunken mortal?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole ran outside the club, his heart pounding in his ears, his rage mounting. He didn't see the blonde guy or the brunette anywhere. Cole stopped moving and tuned his acute hearing; he picked up a faint crying coming from behind the club. Cole scanned the area, saw no one watching him, and shimmered.

As Cole appeared in the alley, he saw the guy was naked and bent over the crying girl. Her shirt was ripped off and her face was bleeding, but her skirt was still on. 'Good, I'm not to late,' he thought to himself, as he conjured up an energy ball and yelled out to the guy. "HEY!"

The blonde guy spun around and saw Cole holding a blue fiery ball. The guy started running, still naked, and jumped the fence.

Cole looked back at the girl. Her face was covered in dirt and blood, and she was crying. He couldn't tell if she was okay or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper went numb when Todd slapped her the fourth time. She couldn't fight him. There was no help. She started crying as he ripped her shirt off.

Piper closed her eyes wishing for one brief moment that she would die. 'This can't be happening,' she thought to herself, trying to wake up from her nightmare.

Piper opened her eyes and looked away from Todd, just as a movement caught her attention. She saw a man appear holding something that glowed, and she made out a shout, but couldn't hear what was said. To her relief, Todd jumped away and over the fence. She looked back to the shape and saw the glow was coming from an energy ball of some sort. Piper moaned out loud as she thought to herself 'Oh God, demons are after me…' before passing out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole ran to the brunette's side. He took his jacket off and rubbed gently at the girls face, trying to get the worst of the dirt and blood off.

As he was wiping her face, her heard her mumbling and moaning, but couldn't make out a thing she was saying.

Cole pulled his jacket away and looked down at the face of the beautiful woman he had just saved, and in an instant he felt the breath leaving his body, being replaced with a since of disbelief. "Piper?"


	4. You Are Okay Now

_**The Wrong Kind of Hero**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Charmed characters… this story is for entertainment only.

_Chapter 4: You Are Okay Now_

"Piper?" Cole said softly. He was in shock. Piper Halliwell was the beautiful brunette? How did that guy manage to attack Piper Halliwell? She was a powerful witch, not a regular girl. Why didn't she just freeze him? Or yell for Leo? "The drugs," Cole said out loud. They must have messed up her abilities.

"Piper, can you hear me? It's Cole Turner. Piper you are okay now. " Cole took the coat he had used to clean her face up, and draped it around her naked upper half. He felt rage boiling inside as he saw her arms were scrapped up like her face. The Halliwells had meant a lot to him at one time, and it tugged at places he thought were dead in his heart to see Piper hurting.

Cole felt anger towards himself. He wasn't thinking straight in the bar. He should have known that guy was slipping drugs in her drink a lot faster; he could have stopped all of this from happening.

Cole sat down on the cold ground and gathered Piper in his arms. He pressed her close to him. "Piper, can you hear me? Wake up Piper."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper felt herself waking up, she could feel strong arms wrapped around her. Her first thought was if she was okay now? Was Todd gone? What about that demon? She heard a voice that sounded like it was far away. "Wake up Piper."

"Leo?" she mumbled. She opened her eyes slowly. Everything was swimming in a fuzzy haze, her right eye hurt so badly she had to shut it again.

She looked out through her left eye. The man holding her was fuzzy, but she could make out dark hair. 'Not Leo,' she thought. 'The demon? But I don't feel afraid of him, if it was the demon I would be afraid.'

Cole watched Piper wake up. Her right eye was swollen, and she had to close it right away. He could tell she was confused and didn't recognize him.

"Piper, It's Cole. I have you now. The guy is gone Piper, your okay. I need you to call for Leo. That guy scratched you up pretty good Piper." Cole told her.

"Leo's gone. I can't call for him," Piper said, but it came out sounding like a bunch of moans, her tongue numbed from whatever Todd had slipped in her drink. Piper started crying again, this time from relief.

"Ssh, it's okay Piper. Nothing can happen now. We need to get you help, and if you can't call for Leo, I'll get you to your sisters, they can," he said, although he didn't want to go to the manor. He was hoping Piper could call Leo to them. Cole didn't want to see Phoebe, but getting Piper help was more important. He felt a strange and overwhelming need to protect her.

"Come on," he said as he stood up, holding Piper tight to his chest. He quickly shimmered them out of the dark alley.


	5. Staying For Her

_**The Wrong Kind of Hero**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Charmed characters… this story is for entertainment only.

_Chapter 5: Staying For Her_

Cole shimmered Piper and himself on to the front porch of the manor. Piper was trembling and clutching at his shirt as he held her like a small child.

"Paige! Phoebe!" Cole yelled out loudly. The porch light came on, and Paige opened the front door, rubbing at her eyes. She had her Pjs on, and her red hair was standing up in all directions.

"COLE!" Paige yelled out as she saw who was at the door. The fear and hatred were shinning in her eyes.

"Help me Paige, It's Piper" Cole said, his voice strained. Paige noticed Cole was carrying her sister, and she opened the door. Cole ran to the living room, and laid Piper down on the couch.

Paige followed them in, noticing her sister's eye was bruised, and her face was cut up. Paige noticed that all Piper had on was Cole's jacket and a torn skirt.

"What did you do to her?" Paige asked, looking around for a weapon she could use against the demon.

"Paige, I found her this way. She was attacked at the new club on River Street. I don't care if you believe me or not, and we don't have time to argue. Piper is hurt, she needs Leo now, and she can't call out for him, she was drugged. You need to call him now!" Cole said.

Piper started moaning and flipping her arms around, tears streaming down her face. Cole sat down on the edge of the couch and took one of her hands. "Piper, your okay. Leo will be here in just a few minutes Piper. Paige is going to call him now. You are home with Paige," he paused for a minute. "And Phoebe, they will take care of you, your okay," Cole reassured her.

Piper wanted to tell Paige that Cole was telling the truth, she could tell Paige didn't know what to think or believe, but all she could do was moan. She couldn't even tell Cole that Leo couldn't come. The one time she needed him more than ever, to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her it was going to be okay, and he couldn't. His job was in the way. Leo didn't even know she was hurt. Tears started streaming at that though. She watched Cole come over and hold her hand to reassure her. He was being so kind and gentle with her. Not the demon Phoebe had made him out to be.

Paige watched as Cole went to Piper to comfort her. She noticed Piper didn't flinch or look scarred of Cole as she held her hand. In fact, Piper looked relieved. 'Cole must be telling the truth,' Paige thought.

"Ok Cole," she said. "I believe you. Piper doesn't seem to be scared of you." Paige walked over to her sister. Seeing Piper's face beat up broke her heart.

She rubbed Piper's hair. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I should have skipped my date and gone with you. I should have been there," Paige started to cry as she spoke.

Cole felt Piper's hand trembling. "Paige," he said gently. "Don't upset her anymore tonight. It's nobody fault this happened. Just call Leo, okay?"

Paige wiped at her eyes. Cole was right, she needed to be strong for Piper. "Leo can't come," she told him.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Leo is being secluded up there somewhere to train a new whitelighter for a month. They won't let him come to us, he can't even sense us," Paige explained.

"What if you need healed?" Cole asked, not believing this. Piper needed her healer, and more important, her husband, and he couldn't come to her?

"They promised to send us a healer if demons attack. I guess that doesn't include mortals," Paige said replied, waving her hand at Piper as she spoke.

"Then we need to get her to a hospital now," Cole stated, standing up again.

At the mention of hospital, Piper started moaning and shaking her head.

" I don't think she wants to go," Paige told Cole, watching her sister shake.

"Fine. She's too stubborn to argue with. Can you and Phoebe get her cleaned up for tonight? We can talk her into going to the doctor tomorrow," Cole asked Paige.

"Phoebe's out for…." Paige stopped and looked down, remembering Cole and Phoebe's disastrous relationship.

"Paige, I could care less about what Phoebe is doing. I stopped loving her a long time ago," Cole said, realizing he meant what he said.

"She's out for the night. But I can take care of Piper," Paige said, still rubbing her sister's hair.

"Piper, Paige is going to take care of you now. I think you need to go to a hospital though. I'll check on your tomorrow Piper, " Cole told her as he let go of her hand.

He realized he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay with her and protect her. She looked so hurt; he wanted to make it go away for her, like Leo could.

Piper watched Cole stand up to leave and she felt panic well in her chest. She didn't want him to leave her. She didn't want her and Paige to be alone if a demon attacked since her powers weren't working right. But most of all, Piper still felt uneasy and scared, and Cole had made her feel calm and safe for just a few moments.

"Cole, please don't leave yet," she said as her tears started falling again. She tried to grab at his hands as the words came out as moans.

" I don't think she wants you to leave," Paige said to Cole.

Cole felt a stir in stomach. Piper wanted him to say. If that waswhat she wanted, he would do it. He realized he would do anything for her right now. 'Its because she's an innocent whose been attacked,' he tried to tell himself.

Cole sat down and took Pipers hand again. "Alright Piper, I'll stay. But, tomorrow we will talk about the hospital."


	6. Piper's Nightmare

Paige wearily sat down on the edge of Piper's bed and looked at he sister. It had taken Paige and Cole over an hour to clean up all her scratches and wash her hair.

Piper was now in bed. The drugs were wearing her out, and she had fallen asleep. Her right eye was dark and swollen, her arms were covered in band-aids.

Cole sat in the chair beside the bed, still holding Piper's hand. Piper hadn't let go of him since he had agreed to stay. Paige had to fight with Piper to get her to walk away from Cole long enough to get her Pjs on.

Cole watched Piper's breathing slow. " I think she's asleep" he whispered to Paige.

"Finally" Paige whispered, shaking her head. "Poor Piper"

Cole gently sat Piper's hand down on the bed as she stood up and followed Paige out the door.

They didn't say anything until they were in the living room. Paige spoke first. "Cole, please stay the night. Piper will want you here in the morning, once her head is clear. Besides, I would feel better knowing you were here for her"

"Only if your sure Paige. I'm not evil, but I know what you've been told" Cole responded.

"I'm sure. I watched you with Piper, your not evil. You care about her safety. You can sleep down here on the couch" Paige told him.

"I'm going to stay in Piper's room tonight, in case she wakes up" Paige said as she started up the stairs.

She stopped on the landing. "Cole?"

"Yes" he said, turning to look at her.

"Thank you" Paige said, tears forming.

"Your welcome Paige, I'm just glad she's okay"

Paige nodded and continued upstairs.

Cole woke up to the sounds of screaming. He looked around trying to remember where he was. He was still dressed, minus his shoes. The memories of the night rushed back at him and he realized he was in Halliwell Manor.

The screams continued. "Piper" he said. Cole jumped off the couch, running upstairs as fast as he could. "What's going on" he said as he ran in her room.

Piper was sitting up in bed, face red, screaming and crying as loud as she could. She was rocking back and forth. Paige was sitting behind her trying to stop her and calm her down. Every time Paige touched her, Piper slapped at her and screamed louder.

When Cole entered the room, Paige looked up at him with panic in her eyes. "Is she dreaming?" she asked Cole.

" She looks awake." Cole said as he walked to the bed. "Let me try" he told Paige.

Paige got up and let Cole sit down behind Piper. "Piper" he said loudly, to be heard over her screams. "Piper, your safe now. Your home Piper"

Cole reached up and grabbed her arms to stop her rocking. Instead of slapping at him, Piper stopped moving and screaming.

Cole gathered her up in his arms and held her tight as she continued to cry. He rubbed his hand through her hair over and over again.

Paige watched her sister accept Cole's comfort, and fall into his arms.

Cole continued to hold Piper. He felt his shirt get wet from her tears, but he didn't care. He just rubbed her hair and held her tight.

After a few moments, they realized Piper had stopped crying. Paige sat back in a chair, watching her sister and Cole. Piper looked peaceful for the first time since Cole had brought her home. She almost had a tiny smile on her lips as she slept.

Paige closed her eyes as she sat back and wondered how Piper would feel in the morning.


	7. Phoebe Comes Home

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

Thank you to everyone who has left a review. This is my first Fan Fiction ever, and I am very proud of it. Sorry to the Leo/Piper fans. As you can tell by my name, I love Leo to! And I love him and Piper together. But I have been reading the Piper/Cole fics, and I love them together also! Besides Cole's to wonderful!!!!

On with the story

Paige woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned and looked at her watch. It was 9:30 already. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at her sister and Cole. It seemed strange to see her sister in someone else's arms.

Cole was leaning against the headboard, his head dropped to one side. His arm was around Piper, who was sitting up leaning into him. Her face was buried in his shirt, her hand clutching still clutching his.

Cole looked uncomfortable sleeping like that, but Paige didn't want to wake them up. She didn't know who Piper was going to feel when she did wake. Paige decided to start the coffee first, and slipped out of the room quietly.

Cole groaned as he woke up. His neck was stiff and soar. He slowly opened his eyes. Paige wasn't in the room anymore, but he could hear her downstairs. He prayed she was making some really strong coffee.

Cole looked down in his arms at Piper. She was still sleeping. She looked so innocent and peaceful. He couldn't believe anyone would hurt the angel in his arms.

Cole couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her in his arms, her body so close to his. He studied her face. 'She is so much more beautiful then Phoebe ever was' he thought. 'Phoebe always had a hard, unfriendly face, Piper's is soft and welcoming'

He remembered watching her walk across the dance floor last night before he knew who she was. Her beautiful hair catching the light, her gorgeous body moving gracefully across the room. 'Damn man' Cole thought. 'Stop this now. The girl is married, and she's your ex sister-in-law. Besides, she was just attacked and she needs a friend, not a horny half-demon' Cole knew he couldn't stop how he felt, but he could control it. 'Its nothing more than a result of the time I have spent alone' he tried to tell himself.

The front door of the manor slammed open. "Paige! Piper! I'm home!" Cole heard his bitchy ex-wife yell out. "I'm going to hit the shower"

Before Paige could get out of the kitchen, Phoebe was running up the stairs. Paige tried to chase her down. "Phoebe wait! I need to tell you something!"

Cole stiffened as he heard Phoebe approach the room. He hadn't seen the bitch in months, and he didn't want to see her now. He could shimmer out, but he didn't want to leave Piper, who was still asleep in his arms.

Cole heard Paige try to stop Phoebe, but it was too late. As Phoebe passed Pipers door she stopped. "Morning Pip…." her mouth dropped at the site of Cole clutching her sister, whose face was bruised.

"PIPER!" she screamed. "Paige help! Cole has got Piper!" Phoebe grabbed a lamp from the near by table and hurled it at Cole as hard as she could.

Cole did the only thing he could think of. He shimmered himself and Piper out of there, and to his penthouse. The landed on his bed. Cole wanted to give Paige some time to calm Phoebe down and catch her up before he took Piper home. He felt Piper start to stir as she awoke.

Paige heard Phoebe yelling as she found Cole in Piper's room. She raised her hands to orb the lamp, but Cole shimmered himself and Piper out. The lamp shattered against the headboard, where Cole's head had been seconds before. Paige hoped Cole stayed wherever they went, it would take awhile to fill Phoebe in.

"So you believe his pathetic story? He is probably the one who attacked her! And now he has her somewhere, doing god knows what, while we are sitting here talking" Phoebe told Paige, after Paige had filled her in on her big sister's attack, and Cole brining her home safe.

"You wouldn't say that if you him and Piper together. She wouldn't let go of him, even in her drugged state. She completely trusted him." Paige insisted.

" I don't know Paige, I don't trust him. He's evil. He's a damn demon Paige! I mean look at what he did to me" Phoebe said. "But I'll listen to what Piper has to say IF he brings her back"

Cole watched as Piper woke up. She looked around. "Cole?" she said softly , realizing she could talk again. 'Thank god!' she thought.

Piper sat up and looked at Cole. His blue eyes were shinning, his dark hair was messy. Looking at him took her breath away. 'No wonder Phoebe was so addicted to him' Piper thought. She shook her head. 'What the hell am I thinking, the drugs must still be in my system' she decided.

Cole watched Piper sit up and turn to him. She whispered his name as she looked up, sending chills down his spine. Her brown hair was wavy and soft, falling over her shoulders, only her bruised eye was awful to look at on the beautiful face. He was memorized by her beauty. How could he not have noticed this before? He was so wrapped up in Phoebe's constant drama that he had never seen the goddess that was her sister. 

He noticed Piper was studying him. She finally shook her head. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"Piper, how are you feeling?" He asked her as she reached for her hand.

"I'm okay Cole. A little sore, and a little shook up. But I will be for awhile." Piper looked around again. "Where are we?"  
"We are at my penthouse. Phoebe came home this morning and wasn't to happy to see me, she threw a lamp at me, so I had to get out of there, and I didn't want to wake you. We'll go back in a few minutes, I want to give Paige some time to diffuse the situation. "

Piper came out of Cole's bathroom to find he had changed into a fresh outfit and fixed his hair. She had pulled hers back in a messy ponytail. She still had her Pjs on, she would change when she went home. Cole was standing on the balcony overlooking the park. She walked out beside him.

"Cole?" she said softly.

He looked at her as she walked out on the balcony. The wind caught her hair. Her eye looked so painful. He reached out and touched her face. "Piper, are you sure your okay? "

"Yeah Cole. I mean, my face hurts like hell, but I'm okay. Thanks to you. I owe you so much for saving me like that. And for risking a run in with Phoebe to stay with me."

Piper walked close to Cole and hugged him. "Ready to go home" he whispered into her hair. He had to move away from her. His thoughts were becoming to dangerous. He had know idea why he was thinking or feeling this way.

"Yes, I hope Phoebe has calmed down by now" Piper grabbed Cole's hand and he shimmered them back to the manor.


	8. Piper Tries To Relax

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

Thanks again for all the great reviews!!!!!!!!

I read in one review that Piper was too defenseless, and that didn't make it realistic. The only reason Piper is defenseless is because she was drugged. Don't worry, I don't plan on messing up Piper's character, I love it to much!

Now, on with the story!

Phoebe and Paige were still in the kitchen when Cole & Piper shimmered in. Piper let go of Cole's hand as Paige jumped up to embrace her.

"How are you this morning?" Paige asked Piper.

"Sore very sore. And very pissed off. I think that guy did more damage then the last ten demons we have battled" Piper said with a small smile.

Phoebe finally stood up and slowly walked over to her sister. She gave her a hug and then inspected her face. "Who did this to you Piper? What really happened? How did HE become involved?" she asked Piper, nodding towards Cole, who had stepped back away from the sisters.

"Give her some time Phoebe, she just woke up. Let her shower and relax a little bit" Cole said, stepping up beside Piper once again.

'Did I ask you?" Phoebe hissed at him.

"Guys don't. Phoebe, let me go get cleaned up and I will sit down and tell you everything that happened, ok?" Piper said.

She turned and started up the stairs. Piper realized she was leaving Cole with Phoebe, and even Paige wouldn't be able to stop it if those two got started fighting. She turned around. "Cole? Do you mind coming up here and waiting in my room for me? I am still feeling a little nervous."

Cole bounding up the stairs to her. When they got to her bedroom he smiled at her. "Thanks Piper"

She laughed a little. "I just didn't want to witness World War Three today, I'm to exhausted and stressed out, I might be tempted to blow the both of you up"

Piper picked out the clothes she needed and crossed the hall to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Cole heard the shower start running. He didn't want to think about Piper in the shower. He didn't know why he had developed such a crush on her, especially now, when she was in so much pain.

He wondered around the bedroom she shares with Leo. Their wedding picture was on the dresser. The two of them were smiling. Cole remembered that day well. Piper was defiantly in love with Leo. What girl wouldn't love a real angel?

Cole continued to walk around the room. He paused at the picture of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. The three of them were smiling at the camera. Phoebe looked so innocent in the picture. Looks sure could be deceiving.

Piper loved the feel of the water hitting her tired muscles. The last fourteen hours had seemed like a dream. A very bad dream. Except Cole. He had come back into her life from nowhere, like the storybook hero. The prince rescuing the princess. Except he was a demon and she was a witch, married to a white lighter. She let her thoughts go to Leo. She needed him so bad. He wanted him there to hold her. Piper knew it wasn't his fault he wasn't there, and that if he could be he would, but she was still mad at him.

Piper sighed, she needed to sit her sisters down and tell them what happened. Especially Phoebe, before she tried to vanquish Cole. She turned the water off.

Cole heard the shower turn off. He needed to get over this stupid crush he had on Piper. Besides, once he left her today, he probably wouldn't see the Halliwells again. He didn't want to let Piper go now. 'She's married Cole' he told himself.

Cole watched Piper come out of the bathroom. She had on blue jeans and a soft purple sweater, her hair was laying loose, damp from the shower. Her eye was swollen and a dark blue color, it looked out of place on her.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"I should be asking you that. Are you sure you want to talk about it right now?" he asked her.

"I have to Cole. I don't want Phoebe coming after you later, she has to know that you saved me from that jerk. Who knows," Piper said with a smile, "Maybe it will help you two out. If she knows you've changed, she may be willing to try again"

Cole decided to let her last comment go. He didn't want to explain to her that Phoebe was not the sister he wanted.

"Let go downstairs and get this over with" Piper said. She reached down and took his hand, not realizing she had done it. They walked hand and hand down the stairs.


	9. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

Phoebe watched her sister and ex-husband come down the stairs holding hands. She felt a pang of jealousy, that she quickly ignored.

Cole lead Piper to a chair and she sat down. He moved to stand off to the side of the room, away from Phoebe's glare. The bitch had been staring at him since they walked downstairs.

Paige spoke up first. "Piper, I think we should have Darryl here. You probably need to file a report"

Piper shook her head. "I'll talk to Darryl later, I want to tell you guys about it first. Especially you Phoebe. I know how you feel about Cole, but if he hadn't been there I would have been raped." Piper tried to keep back her tears. 'Come on Halliwell, your stronger than this' she told herself.

She looked at her two sisters and took a deep breath. "His name was Todd. At least that's what he told me. He slipped something in my drink when I went to the restroom. When I came back he started hitting on me. I told him I was married, but he wouldn't listen. I got up to leave. He followed me outside, and that's when the drugs kicked in. I fell down and he grabbed me. I tried to freeze him, but I couldn't control my arms or hands. I tried to…" Pipers words broke off as the tears she didn't want to let out started falling.

Cole walked over to her side, kneeling down beside her chair he took her hand. "Piper, if you can't right now it's okay" he gently told her.

She looked up at him, and continued her story. "He tried to rape me behind the club. I couldn't do anything. The drugs had messed up my ability to even scream. Cole shimmered in the alley and scarred the guy away with an energy ball. He saved me. He was in the club and saved me. Phoebe, you have to understand he was good, not evil. He didn't do anything to hurt me. He just helped"

Phoebe watched Cole hold her sister, and she listed to Piper's story. Cole looked incredible, sexier than she had ever remembered. He was showing his good side, he had buried the evil Cole. 'Its not fair' she thought. He was all the things she had wanted him to be, but it was towards her sister.

Phoebe stood up. "Piper, I'm glad your okay sweetie. I really am. I am glad Cole was there to save you. Cole thank you for bringing her home safe to us. But don't think you have fooled me. I know what you did this. It's your pathetic way to try and get me back, and it's not going to work."

Cole fought the urge to create an energy ball with her name all over it as he watched her walk out of the room.

Paige and Piper looked at each other, and then at Cole. His face was red, but they couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Cole, I'm so sorry" Piper apologized for her sister.

"It's okay Piper. She's just trying to be hateful towards me because of our past. I don't love her anymore. I haven't for a long time. What she says doesn't affect me at all" Cole reassured Piper.

Paige stood up. "I'm going to go find her and see what her problem is" Paige walked out, wanting to give Cole and Piper some privacy.

"Are you going to talk to Darryl?" Cole asked Piper.

"Yes, absolutely. I want the asshole caught. I don't want him hurting someone else first." she said. "I'll probably wait and talk to him tomorrow. I want to take tonight off"

Cole stood up. "Piper, I'm going to get going. I need to put in an appearance at the office today." He didn't want to leave her, but he figured she needed to rest.

Piper stood up and nodded. She fought back tears again, she didn't want him to leave yet.

"Can I call and check on you later?" Cole asked her.

"Please. I want you to. I want us to keep in touch now Cole." Piper said. She took a breath. "Cole. Thank you for everything."

Cole wrapped her in a hug. "Piper, your welcome. If you ever need me you call me, I'll be here for you. I promise." he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Piper smiled and Cole shimmered out of her arms. Piper could hear Paige and Phoebe in the kitchen, but all she wanted to do was go lay down. She went up to her room and closed the door.

Cole shimmered out of Piper's embrace and to the club. He picked his car up and drove to the office. He couldn't keep his mind off Piper. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He was counting the seconds until he could call her.

Cole waited until 8 pm to call Piper. He stepped out on to his balcony and dialed her number.

Piper answered on the second ring. "Hello?" she said softly.

Cole felt a tingle at the sound of her voice. "Piper, it's Cole. How are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm okay Cole" she said. Piper didn't want him to know she had been crying. She hated feeling so weak. She was the tough one. The ass-kicker. The demon freezer. The oldest sister. Not this weak bawling baby she had been all day.

"Piper, I know your crying. It's okay to cry Piper, it doesn't make you weak. " Cole reassured her.

Piper heard Cole tell her it was okay to cry, and the tears started to flow. "I'm just so tired of crying" she said

"It's okay Piper, you can do whatever you want. Your not weak. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked her. He was still at on his balcony, enjoying the feeling of the cool night air wrapped around him.

"You can stay on the phone with me" Piper sniffled. " I have nothing to say, but I'd like you here in case I do."

"That's it?" Cole smiled. "I though it would be something hard. "

Piper sat down in her chair with her knees drawn up to her chest and held the phone to her ear as she cried. The sound of Cole's breath lulled her into a peace.

"Cole" she whispered after about ten minutes of complete silence. 

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm going to bed now, but thank you." Piper said softly.

"Okay, call me if you need anything" he responded. After he heard the click of her phone, he left his on. He wasn't ready to break the connection with her yet.


	10. Catching Todd

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

ONE WEEK LATER

Piper was taking a stock of the beer at P3 when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Darryl walking towards the bar.

"Darryl hey" she said as she walked over and gave him a hug. "What brings you out? Did you find Todd?"

"Hey Piper. I just wanted to drop by on my way home." he said, as he sat down on a stool. "Look Piper, we are doing everything we can, but we haven't found him yet. We got guys at that club every night looking for anyone who matches the description you gave us. Nothing . How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay Darryl." She wasn't completely lying. Her eye was cleared up, and most of her scratches were almost gone. Emotionally she was till worn out, but definitely better than she had been. "Do you want a drink?" she asked him.

"No, I got to get home soon. It's dinner with the in-laws night." he made a face .

Piper started to laugh. "Then you better get home. Thanks for stopping by" Darryl gave her another hug before he left.

Piper sat down on the stool Darryl had just vacated. She reached up to rub her forehead. Everything was so confusing to her.

She missed Leo so much. She was mad at him for not being her with her. She was craving the feel of his arms around her. His scorching kisses soothing her and making her feel happy.

Paige was walking around treating her like a piece of glass that was ready to shatter. Trying to get her to sit down all the time, trying to talk her out of coming back to work so soon. Piper knew it was just concern, and that Paige meant well, but it was getting hard to deal with.

Phoebe was never home, she spent most nights with her new boyfriend Dale. When she was home she barely spoke to Piper.

And then there was the most confusing thing of all, Cole Turner. Cole has been her rock the past week. He hadn't asked to be dragged back into the Halliwell world, but he did it willingly for her. Cole was the one who went with her when she filed her report. He called her every night to check on her, and he had stopped into P3 a couple times this week.

Piper and her sisters had done so many awful things to Cole in the past. Yet he had let it all go and been by her side. Cole wasn't showing any of his demon side. He was being very kind and loving towards her.

The most confusing part of all is the things she has been feeling towards Cole. His touch was making her tingle. She found herself watching the phone waiting on him to call. His voice shot electric up her spine. She was married. She loved Leo with all her heart. The things she was feeling around Cole made no sense to her.

Piper was interpreted by the door opening again. This time it was Cole she saw walking in.

He was still wearing a suit he had on for work. His dark hair was combed back. He held flowers in his hand.

"For little ol' me?" she teased as he handed her the flowers.

"Shucks Miss, t'wasn't nothing" he teased back, scuffing the floor with his right foot.

Piper jumped up and gave him a hug. "How was your day?" she asked him.

"Nothing exciting going on. I saw Darryl out in the parking lot. He said no luck with finding Todd yet huh" Cole said.

"No, none. I don't understand what is so hard. This guy knew what he was doing. I must not be the only one he has targeted. I can't believe they can't find him. I just don't want him hurting another innocent." she said.

Cole knew how much Piper wanted Todd off the streets. He wanted the jerk off the streets too. The bastard deserved to die for what he had done to his sweet Piper.

Cole had given up fighting the crush he had on Piper. He spent all day every day thinking about her. He often wondered if it was more than just a crush he was feeling. He dreaded when Leo came back. Piper wouldn't need him anymore. She would have Leo again. And he knew Leo would never let him around Piper.

The look on her face as she talked about Todd still being free was hurting him. He stood up. "Piper, I got to go. I need to run a few errands."

"Okay. Call me later!" she hugged him again before he left.

Piper found that she missed him as soon as he left. She knew when Leo came back things with Cole would change, and that left her feelings sad. She wished she could get a grip on herself.

Cole went back to his penthouse. The look on Piper's face when she talked about Todd was haunting him. The anger he felt because Todd was still loose was boiling up in him. He wanted to rip the guys throat out. There was only one thing he could think of to do.

Cole had been sitting at the bar for three hours. Being in Cobra brought back the unpleasant memories of last week. He felt uncomfortable as he sat there, sipping on his fourth glass of ice water. He didn't want to be buzzed. He wanted to be alert. Cole had been watching every guy who walked to the bar. So far nothing.

Then he noticed a red haired man walk up to a nice looking blonde who was sitting across from Cole. The guy started talking to her, the girl was responding to him. The guy bought them both a drink. As the waiter handed him the glasses, Cole noticed the guy shook something out of his shirt sleeve. It landed in the girls drink.

Cole took a closer look at the guys face. It might be Todd. Maybe he changed his hair color after what happened with Piper. Even if it wasn't, this guy was going to drug another innocent girl.

Cole waited until the guy got up. He walked towards the restroom, smiling all the way. 'He's probably waiting for the drug to kick in' Cole thought.

Cole got up and went towards the restrooms. He walked in and heard someone in the second stall. Cole stood by the sinks and waiting for this guy to come out. When the red head came out and went to wash up, Cole got a good look at his face in the mirror. It was Todd, no doubt about it.

The rage boiled over in Cole immediately. As Todd turned towards the door, Cole spoke up. "Hey buddy"

Todd turned around to be met with Cole's fist. Todd went flying back into the stall door. Cole picked him up by his shirt collar and shimmered them out to the alley where he attacked Piper.

He threw Todd down on the ground. "What the hell. How did we get out here? What the hell are you?" Todd asked Cole.

Cole grabbed Todd by the neck and shoved him up against the privacy fencing, lifting him until Todd's face was eye level. "Your worst nightmare" he growled at Todd as he conjured up an energy ball.

The fear in Todd's eyes was evident. He started bawling. "Please let me go. You're the devil. Oh God Oh God Oh God" he was screaming.

His words stopped Cole for a moment. The devil? Cole wasn't evil anymore. He didn't want Piper to think he was evil. He didn't want to lose her trust. No matter how much he wanted to, if he killed Todd, it would reaffirm Phoebe's insistence that he would always be a demon.

Cole let the energy ball disappear. Still holding Todd by the neck, he got his cell phone out instead. He dialed Darryl's number.

"Darryl, it's Cole. I've got Piper's attacker. I need you to send someone down to Cobra now. We are in the alley behind the club. Oh, Darryl. You better come to, there's a little bit of a problem. Seems our old friend Todd here thinks I'm the devil."

"I'm on my way Turner. Thank god someone finally got him" Darryl responded, even as he turned his car around and called into the office.


	11. Darryl & Cole Partners?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

Darryl walked down the alley behind Cobra. The blue and red lights from the top of the cop cars were creating a strobe light affect on the ground and the walls of the surrounding buildings. The first cop on the scene had already handcuffed Todd, who was now sitting in the back of a cruiser. When Darryl walked by, he heard Todd talking about the devil.

Cole was leaning up against the fence playing with a gold necklace he had in his hand. Darryl walked up and extended his hand. "Good job Turner."

Cole accepted the handshake. "I'm just glad he will be off the streets, and won't be able to harm anyone else. There is just one problem Darryl."

"What's that?" Darryl said, lowering his voice and looking around.

"I lost my temper when I saw that guy, I couldn't help it." Cole said.

"What did you do?" Darryl asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Well, lets just say I didn't drag the guy back here through a club full of people." Cole told Darryl.

"You orbed him?" Darryl asked, his eye's narrowing.

"Technically, no. Orbing is for white lighters. I shimmered him out here."

"Ok, is that all?" Darryl asked.

"I almost hit him with an energy ball" Cole confessed.

"Damn it!" Darryl yelled.

"He's lucky I didn't kill him. I didn't want Piper to think of me as a demon anymore. That bastard deserves to burn in hell for what he did to her, and god knows who else." Cole yelled back.

Darryl looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Okay. Calm down. I'll think of something. I don't know what yet. The guy is over there now talking about the devil."

"If he wants to meet the devil, it can be arranged." Cole said, glaring towards Todd.

"Easy Turner. There'll be no introductions tonight. " Darryl said. "What's that anyways?" he asked, pointing towards the necklace in Cole's hand.

"It's nothing." Cole said, putting it in his pocket. Cole didn't want Darryl to take it as evidence. It was Piper's, and he wanted to give it back to her. He had found it behind the trash can, while he was waiting on the cops to show up.

"Come on Turner, let's go. I gotta figure out how to clean your mess up." Darryl said.

"Are you sure this is going to work Turner?" Darryl asked as they sat in his car outside the San Francisco police department.

'Positive Morris. He won't be permanently injured, he'll get a taste of his own medicine, and nobody will believe what he said about me." Cole responded.

"Let's go then, I want to get this over with." Darryl said, running his hand over his head.

'What's a matter, don't you trust me?" Cole asked him.

"Yeah, I do. That's what's scarring me." Darryl said.

"Let's go partner" Cole answered.

Darryl grabbed a bottle of water from the shopping bag behind the seat. Cole took out the pill he had stolen from the evidence bag at the scene of Todd's arrest. He dropped the pill in the water, watching it dissolve.

"Remember" Darryl said. "Give me fifteen minutes to let the drugs kick in."

"Yes sir!" Cole answered.

Darryl got out of his car. He slipped the water bottle into his briefcase. He was nervous as hell. He hopped this worked.

They had Todd set up in the integration room when Darryl came in. "He's all ready for you Det. Morris" the young deputy said.

Darryl left his briefcase on the table outside the door as he went in. The door shut behind him. He hated integration rooms. They were always so dark and depressing. Luckily, they had just brought in a guy accused of murdering his girlfriend's pimp, and they had him in the integration room with mirrors. Nobody was looking in at Todd's room.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Darryl asked Todd.

Todd nodded. Darryl left the room. He went to his briefcase and pulled out the bottle of water. He looked around and saw nobody was paying any attention to him.

He walked back in the room. "They didn't have any coffee made. I brought you a bottle of water instead." he handed the bottle to Todd.

Todd took the cap off and drank half the bottle in one long gulp. Darryl sat down, he had to give the drugs a chance to kick in.

"Tell me what happened in the alley first Todd" Darryl said.

Todd's voice was very shaky as he spoke up. "It was the devil man. I swear! He transported me out there somehow, and he had fire in his hand. I looked in his eyes man, he looked evil, like he wanted to kill me. I was soo…." Todd's voice broke off as the drugs started to kick in. He started shaking and looked up at Darryl, his eyes full of realization.

Darryl jumped up and locked the door just as Cole shimmered in. Cole grabbed Todd by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"How does it feel to be drugged and defenseless? How does it feel to be terrified beyond belief with no way to help yourself? You can't do anything but moan?" Cole hissed as Todd started crying.

"Easy Turner" Darryl warned from the corner.

" I know, just call Paige, let's get this over with" Cole sneered, still holding a whimpering Todd against the wall.

Darryl got his phone out and dialed Paige's cell. "We are ready" he said when she answered.

A moment later blue twinkles appeared as Paige orbed in. She walked over to where Cole had Todd pinned to the wall. "So this is the bastard" she said.

Paige walked in front of him. "very pathetic" she said. Paige turned around like she was going to walk away, but instead she spun back around and shoved her knee into Todd's groin.

He fall down to the ground holding himself and crying. Darryl raised his eyebrows at Paige, who shrugged back.

"The spell Paige!" Cole said.

"Oh right" she said, digging a piece of paper from her pocket. She stood in front of Todd and read her spell in a clear loud voice.

"_Let the demon's action_

Become a subtraction

From the memory and face

And in it's place

You will remember your crime

And confess on time."

Blue lights twinkled over Todd as Paige finished reading. Cole winced when Paige read "Let the demon's actions"

Paige noticed. "Sorry Cole, I had to come up with something fast." she said.

'It's okay Paige. Darryl, do you have it from here? We need to get out of here before he wakes up" Cole said.

"Go! I've got it" Darryl answered. Cole shimmered out and went back to his penthouse Paige orbed out and when back to the manor.

Darryl's official report tomorrow would read that one Todd Mathew Bonanno had accidentally drugged his own drink while attempting to drug a girl. The toxicology tests on his blood would support the statement, showing traces of the drug still in his system. His ramblings about the devil would be chalked up to the drugs, and Todd wouldn't remember anything else.


	12. Cole's In Love

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

Thanks to all my reviewers! I am so excited about this story, and it's because I know that you guys love it! Big thanks to Charmed-Snow. Your review's are wonderful. And to Grantingtroyturner. I love your stories so much, so for you to review mine with a good review makes me feel proud!

On with our story…

Piper was asleep when the phone rang. She looked over at her clock, it was almost two in the morning. "Who the hell?" She mumbled as she grabbed for it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Piper, it's Darryl. I know it's late, but I couldn't wait to tell you. We've got Todd in custody, we picked him up a couple hours ago."

"Oh my god Darryl. Thank you. " Piper said, wide awake now. "How did you get him?" she asked.

"Actually we didn't Piper. He changed his hair color, and my guys missed him. Cole was the one who found him. It seems he staked out the night club, and caught the guy trying to do it again." Darryl explained.

"Thanks for filling me in Darryl. I am defiantly relieved." Piper said before hanging up.

The next morning Piper was making muffins for breakfast when Paige walked in. "Is Phoebe home?" Piper asked Paige.

"No, I don't think so. She hasn't been home in two days." Paige said.

"Darryl called last night" Piper said, wanting to change the topic.

"Really? What's going on?" Paige asked. Her, Darryl and Cole had decided last night that Piper didn't need to know about the arrest or the spell.

"They got Todd. Cole staked out the nightclub and found him trying to get another girl. Cole stopped him" Piper told Paige.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so glad they got him" Paige jumped up and gave Piper a hug.

"Yeah, me to. Now if only I could blow up a certain part of his anatomy" Piper said jokingly.

"So Cole went out looking for the guy huh?" Paige asked.

"Yes. He must have seen how upset I was that Todd was still out there preying on the innocents." Piper replied.

"Yeah, I am sure that was all it was" Paige said.

Piper sat down across from her sister. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked Paige.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Paige replied with a smile.

"No, I know you better than that. Come on, spill." Piper said, crossing her arms.

"It's just that I wonder what's going on between you two. I think Cole is great, I really do. But your married Piper." Paige said.

"We are just friends Paige, nothing more." Piper insisted. She didn't want to tell Paige or anybody else how she felt and the things she was thinking.

None of it mattered anyways. She was married, and she did love Leo. Besides, Cole didn't like Piper. He loves Phoebe. Always has. Always will.

Piper sighed. "He still loves Phoebe, you know that." she said to Paige.

"Do I hear jealousy in your voice?" Paige asked Piper, raising her eyebrows.

"NO!" Piper insisted. She got up to go back to the coffee pot.

Paige stood up. "I gotta get to work Piper" she grabbed her sister's arm gently. " I don't know what's going on, but I'm not blind either. I just want you to be happy"

Paige walked up the stairs shaking her head. She wasn't blind. She saw the way Cole acted around Piper. The way he looked at Piper. He was in love with her. Paige would bet that Cole didn't even know he was in love yet. But he would, and Paige was worried that another Halliwell was going to break his heart.

Paige knew Piper felt something for Cole. But Paige also knew that Piper wouldn't be able to hurt Leo. She shook her head. It was time for work.

Piper sat in the kitchen after Paige went upstairs. Cole did love Phoebe still. They had a deep bond, a true love. You can't just shut that off. But Paige was right about the jealously. Piper didn't understand why, but she was extremely jealous of that.

Piper spent all day thinking about what Paige had said at breakfast. Piper knew it was pointless to fight her feelings any longer.

She did like Cole. She was attracted to him. He was sexy, dark, tempting. But she also found herself falling for who he was. He was caring, gentle, patient, loving. Everything about him was what she loved in a man.

Piper couldn't lie to herself anymore, she had a crush on Cole Turner. But she knew she would never act upon her feelings, and she was sure once Leo came home they would go away anyways. Piper figured she was feeling this way because of spending the last week alone.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Piper left the kitchen to answer the door.

"Cole!" she said as she answered. Piper prayed her face wasn't red with embarrassment.

She gave him a big hug. "Cole thank you so much for finding Todd. You have know idea what that meant to me"

"Piper, your welcome. I'm just as glad as you are that he can't hurt anyone anymore." he said. Cole couldn't breath. The feel of her in his arms was to much. He had to fight the urge to kiss her, letting her go instead.

"I actually came by to drop this off" he held out the gold necklace he had found. "I found it in the alley, and I remembered seeing you wear it."

"Thank you Cole. I thought I would never see this again. Prue gave it to me for Christmas one year, it means a lot to me."

"Well, I gotta get home. I just wanted to drop this off"

Piper took his hand. "Thank you for everything Cole."

Cole's hand felt like it was on fire. "Your welcome Piper." he bent down and kissed her cheek before he left.

Cole sat on his couch in front of the fireplace. He was holding a bottle of vodka. He knew he was hammered, but he didn't care. He had to have an escape from his own mind.

Something had happened in the last 24 hours, and it had hit him hard. He had fallen in love with Piper. He didn't know why. He didn't know how it happened this fast, he just knew that it had happened. Her smile haunted his vision, her laugh was ringing in his ears. He could still feel her hand in his.

Cole took another drink, enjoying the burning sensation in his throat. Of all the stupid things to do, he had fallen for another Halliwell. As if getting his heart shattered once wasn't enough.

The worst part of all was that Cole was sure what he felt for Piper went beyond anything he had felt for Phoebe.

He would gladly give up his life for Piper. But she was married. She could never love him in return. Compared to what she had he was nothing.

Her incredible face was always on his mind. He wanted to run his fingers through her silky hair after they made love. He wanted to explore her tiny body. He wanted to know what spots made her moan, and what spots were ticklish. Cole wanted to know her fears, her secrets, her hopes, her desires.

Cole groaned. Why did he do this to himself? He would never get in the way of her and Leo. He could never tell her the truth, he wouldn't hurt her like that.

Cole finally fell asleep on his couch, still clutching the bottle of vodka close, dreaming it was Piper he held to his heart.


	13. Dinner With A Friend

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

Piper woke up the next day feeling more refreshed then she had in the last week. She knew it had a little to do with Todd being behind bars, and a lot to do with her decision not to fight how she felt about Cole anymore.

Even if she couldn't admit it to him, Paige, or anyone else, she could at least admit it to herself, and quit fighting it all the time.

She jumped out of bed and went through her closet. She had to do stock at P3 today, and then she was going to take the night off, buy a pizza and watch a movie. She was going to ask Paige to hang out with her. She wished Phoebe was around. They could have a sisters night in.

Piper finally picked out a black skirt and a white blouse. She went in the restroom to get ready. As she took her shower she thought about Phoebe. Piper really whished she knew what was going on with her. Piper wondered if it had something to do with Cole being back in their lives.

Paige was downstairs making pancakes when Piper came downstairs. "Hey Paige, your cooking?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, you know, every once in awhile I get a little handy in the kitchen. Phoebe was here and gone already." Paige said.

"Really? Why was she in and out? She couldn't even say hi to me?" Piper felt a little hurt. It wasn't her fault she got attacked or that Cole became her hero. Why was Phoebe so angry with her?

"She ran out of clothes at Dales, so she came back to get some. She didn't say much to me either. I think seeing Cole through her in a spin. She will come out of it in time Piper, I know it hurts, but give it time."

After breakfast Piper stood up. "Thanks for making breakfast Paige, I really appreciate it. I have to do stock all morning. I was wondering if you wanted to stay in tonight and get pizza with me."

"Oh Piper, I would like to, but I have my second date with Steven tonight. I'm sorry. I could cancel if you really want to hang out."

"No, of course not. It might be peaceful having some alone time tonight. I can take a bubble bath and read a good book. Relax some." Piper said.

"Are you sure?" Paige felt a little guilty.

"Yes! Have fun! I gotta get going though." Piper said as she grabbed her keys and left.

Piper was almost done with the stock. She looked at her watch, it was already four o'clock. The bar would be opening in another hour. She was glad Melissa, her assistant manager, was here to help.

Cole sat out in his car in the parking lot. He was still debating about going in. He wanted to ask Piper to dinner. He wanted to spend time with her, but he also knew that it would be hard on him to hang out with her and not tell her he loved her. He finally got out of the car. Having her as a friend was better than not having her at all.

Piper looked up as Cole came in. He was wearing dark pants and a light blue shirt. He looked incredible. She smiled at him. "Hey you, come to help stock?"

He held his hands up. "Oh no…I do NOT stock!" he laughed. "Actually I wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner tonight? I've been kind of busy at work, and I thought we could hang out." His heart was pounding. She looked amazing in the black skirt and white blouse.

"I would love that Cole. Paige has a date, so I was going to hang out alone. Dinner sounds like much more fun. Can you wait about twenty minutes? Let me get this done so I don't dump it on Melissa."

"No problem, do you want some help? I was just playing you know, I don't mind helping."

"No, it's okay. I am almost done." Piper smiled as Cole sat down at the bar. "Make a drink if you want to." She told him.

Piper finished up about thirty minutes later. She walked up to Cole, who had been leafing through a magazine. "You ready?" She felt tingly. She was going on a date with Cole. 'Not a date. Just dinner with a friend' Piper told herself.

"Yes, let's go." Cole offered her his elbow as they left the bar. When they got outside he opened the car door for her. She smiled up at him and he felt his knees go weak. 'This was a bad idea' he told himself.


	14. I Can Be Your Hero

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

__

Thanks to xxxjelliepotatoex for pointing out that I was using the wrong word. I didn't do it on purpose. I get typing fast when I get a good idea, and I don't realize I have put the wrong word!!!

Warning to all Leo/Piper lovers, you may not want to read the rest of this story.

On with the fic…

As he drove, Cole looked over at Piper in the passenger seat, she was looking out the window, enjoying the drive. "Do you like Italian Piper?" he asked her.

"Yes, that sounds good Cole." Piper was a nervous wreck. This wasn't a date. She wasn't betraying Leo. It was just two friends having dinner. Accept it wasn't, the way she was feeling about Cole was making it hard not to call this a date.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Piper could smell the Italian bread baking. "Hmm…. Smells delicious" she said.

Cole smelled her perfume. "Yes it does." he responded.

Once they were seated Piper had a chance to look around at the restaurant. It was a small place, very cozy. There was a candle on every table, and Italian music playing softly in the background.

The candle's flame was dancing across Cole's face. She squirmed in her seat. He looked so handsome. She tried to bring her mind back to Leo, but she couldn't. All she could see was Cole.

Cole was angry at himself. He shouldn't have asked her to dinner. He couldn't control himself around her. He wanted to be with Piper so bad, it was killing him.

The waiter walked up to the table and interrupted the couple's dangerous thoughts. "Welcome to Carsonie's. Would you like to see our wine list?" he asked, his Italian accent was heavy.

After they had selected their wine and ordered their meals Piper spoke up. "Do you come here often?" she asked.

"Yes, the food is great. The owner, Frank Carsonie, is an old friend of mine." he said. This place has been here for about fifteen years, it's an undiscovered treasure"

The waiter brought their wine. Cole poured them both a glass. He watched Piper sip her wine. She was graceful. He watched the liquid roll between her lips softly. He stifled a groan.

"So how is your club doing?" he asked instead. Piper seemed a little nervous to him. Was she regretting coming? Was she thinking about Leo? That thought felt like a knife to the heart.

"It's going good. I had to hire a new assistant manager. I had to fire Justin, he was stealing money from the drawer, and he was stealing the bartender's tips." she said.

"How is the new one working out?" Cole took another sip of his wine.

"Melissa? She's great. Phoebe recommended her." Piper realized she had mentioned her sister's name. "I'm sorry Cole, I didn't mean to bring her up."

Cole reached out and covered Piper's hand with his own. "Piper, stop. I don't care if you mention her. I am over her. A part of me will always care about her, but I don't love her anymore. " he had to bite his tongue to keep from adding 'I love you.'

Their dinners came and as they ate they talked more about P3, and then Cole's job. Piper realized she was having a blast. Cole was so funny talking about his job. She couldn't quit laughing when he made fun of his boss.

Piper couldn't remember the last time she had been out like this. When was the last time Leo and her had gone out? They were always so busy fighting demons, training charges, running a club, or stressing out about family.

After he paid the bill, Cole stood up and helped Piper out of her chair. They walked out to his car, he opened the door and helped her in.

When they made it back to P3, Piper could tell the club was busy, the line was out the door as usual.

She wasn't ready to call it a night though, she was really enjoying Cole's company. "Do you want to come in and get a drink? I think I can sneak you through the line?" she asked him.

"I would love to." he said, relieved. He hadn't been ready to leave her yet. They went inside the club, there was a crowd out on the dance floor. The DJ that was playing tonight was doing a great job. They ordered a couple of frozen drinks, and made their way to the alcove reserved for Piper and her sisters.

Cole couldn't believe how incredible she looked. He loved making her laugh. Her whole face lit up.

Cole stood up. "Piper, would you like to dance" he asked her, extending his hand.

"I would love to Cole, but I thought you hated dancing." she said as she took his hand.

"I don't hate it, I'm just not very good at it." he replied, leading her to the dance floor.

The next song started, and Piper gasped. What a fitting song to dance with Cole to, it was 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias.

'There's nothing wrong with dancing.' Piper told herself, but she knew there was. The way she was feeling about Cole was to strong and she shouldn't be this close to him, but she also couldn't pull away.

As they danced Cole was softly singing the words in her ear. He didn't even know he was doing it. He was lost in her scent, the feel of her body moving against his as the song played.

__

Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die   
_for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.   
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?   
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...   
You're here tonight.   
_  
_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
_  
_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero._

Piper couldn't believe the way it felt to wrapped in Cole's strong arms. She felt like she was on fire. He was singing the song , his lips barely brushing her ear as he sang. She thought she would melt from the heat in her. She had never felt like this before.

Cole moved his head a little to meet Piper's eyes. What he saw in them took his breath away. Could she have feelings for him?

Before Cole could stop himself, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers.


	15. Can't Turn My Back On True Love

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

Piper met Cole's eyes as he pulled back to look at her. She gazed up at him, she was amazed by this man.

Then Cole's lips were on hers! She felt like she was on fire. She knew it was wrong to be kissing him, but her body couldn't move away. Instead, she leaned into him. Piper never knew a kiss could make you feel this way.

Cole groaned, her lips were so warm and soft. She tasted like the peaches in her drink. He was waiting on her to slap him, but instead he felt her lean into him. He ran his tongue along her lips, and found that she willingly opened her mouth to him. She was amazing, he had never felt a kiss like this before. He couldn't help it as he felt himself grow hard.

Piper couldn't believe the way his mouth felt on hers. His tongue was darting in her mouth, exploring her. She felt him hard against her leg, and she moaned with pure desire.

Even as she thought about that, Leo's face popped into her head. 'Oh my god, what am I doing?' she thought.

Piper pulled away from Cole's lips. She looked into his eyes. They were deep with an unnamed emotion.

"I can't" she choked out as she turned and ran out the back door, leaving Cole standing on the dance floor.

Cole ran his hands through his hair, cursing himself. He shouldn't have ever asked her to dinner. Damn it, he had to apologize to her. He couldn't help how he felt.

Cole walked out the back door and found Piper leaning up against the outside wall, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Piper felt so confused. She loved Leo, right? She couldn't stop thinking about how she felt about Cole. Her lips burned from his kiss. God, I'm falling in love with him. I can't. Leo. I love Leo.

Cole walked up to Piper. He had hurt her, he was mad at himself. He opened his mouth to apologize, and everything tumbled out.

"Piper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I have feelings for you, and I thought maybe you had feelings for me." he said.

Piper looked up at him. "I do Cole. That's what hurts so bad. I'm married. I have a wonderful husband who trusts me completely."

"I understand Piper. You can't turn your back on true love. But, if you ever need me I am here. I always want to be your friend. Cole leaned down and kissed her cheek slowly. As he pulled away, he whispered "I love you" he couldn't help it, he had to tell her, just once.

He turned from her and walked away, going around the front of the club to get his car. He tore out of the parking lot, tires squealing.

Piper dried her face off. She went back into P3, going to her office and shutting the door. Cole loved her. Isn't that what he had said? And she was falling in love with him.

Piper need to get a grip on her thoughts, she was becoming more confused. She grabbed her cell phone and keys, deciding to go for a walk. 

As Piper walked she thought about what Cole had said about Leo. That you can't turn your back on true love.

Was Leo her true love? She had always thought so, but now she had to wonder. She had never felt the desire and fire with Leo that she had felt with Cole. "Ok, that's just lust" she said aloud.

But Cole also made her laugh, Leo hadn't in a long time. When she was with Cole he made her feel warm, safe, normal. Leo always wanted to talk about magic or family. Both of which Piper loved dearly. But she also liked feeling normal. Granted, Cole is a demon, far from normal, but they didn't have problems talking about normal things.

Piper sat down on a bench. She had ending up at the park across from Cole's penthouse. She knew she had done it on purpose. It was raining, but Piper barely noticed. She closed her eyes and thought 'what now?"

She had always done what was best for her sisters, her magic, her job, everything and everyone but herself. What did she really want?

Cole was sitting on his couch staring at the fire. All he could do was picture Piper leaning up against the wall crying, her lips still red from their kiss. He listened to the rain on the windows. It broke his heart to have caused her confusion and pain. She was married, he should have stayed away from her.

Cole heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened in. Piper was standing there, soaked from the rain. Her wet blouse clung to all her curves, her hair was matted to her face, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

"Piper?" he whispered.

"I thought about what you said Cole. Your right. I can't turn my back on true love." she said, reaching up with her face and kissing him.


	16. Sharing The Night Together

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

**__**

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R

You have been warned!!!

Cole let her words sink in as he passionately kissed her back. She loved him? Cole felt a rush in his heart like nothing he had felt before.

He pulled her inside the doorway, lips still locked on hers, and shut the door. She leaned back against the door as she parted her lips and tasted his mouth. Cole moaned with passion.

Piper's hands ran through his hair and down his neck to his broad shoulders. She reached down and pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it, revealing his hard chest. She ran her fingers up and down his bare skin.

Cole broke the kiss and grabbed her wrists. "Piper are you sure?" he choked out, afraid she would say no and run from him once again.

"Yes Cole, I'm sure." she whispered back.

Cole led her down the hall to his bedroom. They were standing beside his bed when he put his hands on either side of her face and leaned in to kiss her again. She moaned against his mouth as his tongue slipped in to taste her.

Cole left her lips and started a trail of kisses across her face and down her neck, his hands still on her face. Piper threw her head back to give him access to her neck. She felt the fire running down her spine as he gently kissed and nipped at her. She ran her hands up his arms and pushed his shirt down, he took his hands off her face and let his shirt fall to the floor.

Cole reached up and began to unbutton Piper's shirt. She slipped it off as soon as it was undone. Cole moved his kisses down to her shoulders , pushing her hair out of the way as he went. She tasted like heaven, he couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of her skin. His fingers slipped under her bra straps, slipping them off of her shoulders.

Piper felt incredible. Nothing with Leo had ever felt like this. She couldn't stand the waiting. She knew she wanted him now. She felt Cole undo the back of her bra, and it fell to the ground.

He moaned with desire when he saw her taut breasts before him. The nipples grew hard in the exposed air. Cole picked Piper up and laid her on the bed, bringing his mouth crashing back down on hers. He bit at her lips as he kissed her, moving his lips down her neck and then to the treasure that awaited him.

Cole lowered his mouth to her taunt peaks, and flicked his tongue over them, until she was uncontrollably moaning.

Cole lowered his hands to her legs, running his hands up them as he kissed her stomach. He ran his hands up her skirt and unzipped it. She wiggled out of it and it went flying across the room.

Piper put her hand on Cole's chest and gently pushed him off of her so he would roll over. She climbed over him and ran a trail of kisses across his face. She continued her trail of kisses down his neck, onto his chest. Piper spent a lot of time kissing his chest before working her way down.

She ran her lips and tongue along the line of his pants, until he was moaning her name. She pulled the rest of his clothing off. Cole reached down and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back up to his face so he could kiss her.

He could taste the peaches on her lips, her could smell her excitement. He needed her more than he needed any woman before.

They laid side by side, kissing and fondling. Soon he began his trail of kisses down Piper's body again, until his mouth found her moist curls. He suckled her. Piper looked in his eyes as he brought his face back up to her for more kisses.

Piper laid on her back as he moved himself over her. She parted her legs for him. As Cole made his entry into her soft folds, he brought his mouth down on hers again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they moved in a steady rhythm. Making love had never been like this before for Piper. This had passion, it had depth, it had meaning. It was scorching, amazing, incredible.

When Cole climaxed he moaned her name. It brought her to her peak and she screamed his name. Cole moved off of her, laying beside her and running his hands through her hair, feeling the soft strands on his fingers as he watched her breath.

They laid there for awhile, just listening to each other breathing. Piper rolled over to face him, propping herself up on one elbow. She studied his face for a moment, before bringing her lips down to kiss him again. She began kissing him passionately. Cole frantically rubbed her back as her kissed her. She ran her hands down his chest and lower.

"A little lower…you're tickling my stomach." he said, with amusement in his voice.

Piper moved her hands down until she found what she was looking for. "Thank you" she whispered as she moved her hand around him. He was hard again. Cole jumped at her touch. He nipped and sucked on her shoulder as she rubbed him.

Cole pushed her gently so she would fall on her back. Piper looked up at him with a smile and licked her lips. "I want you" she whispered to him

Piper was in heaven. She couldn't believe experiences with a man could feel this good. Her fingers tangled in Cole's dark hair as his tongue began dancing circles around one taut nipple and then the other, the feeling was exquisite.

She was ready for him, and he knew it. He plunged into her. Piper caught her breath as a warm, full feeling surrounded her.

Cole shuddered in delight. His hands gripped the sides of her head, holding her still for a kiss. While his lips plundered the sweetness of her mouth, he felt the warmth enveloping him. Cole had never felt so strong, so desired, so happy. He was intoxicated by her feel, her scent, her warmth.

Piper was in awe. Each thrust of his powerful body brought her to a higher plane, her blood was rushing through her body. When she reached her peak, she screamed out. The scream was smothered by Cole's lips. She heard him moan as he reached his climax.

This time when Cole moved off of her, he gathered her in his arms and held her close. She laid in his embrace, her head resting on his chest. They laid there breathing.

Piper finally looked up at him and smiled. "Cole?"

"Yes sweet Piper?" He said, rubbing her arm.

"I love you" she said softly, feeling a stab of guilt for what she was doing to Leo, but she meant it, she was in love with Cole.

"I love you to Piper" he said, leaning down and gently kissing her lips. She fell asleep in his arms not long after that.


	17. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

When Piper woke up the next morning she was laying on her side. Cole was behind her with his arm around her, spooning her.

Piper sighed. What had she done to Leo? To Cole? This wasn't fair to either one of them. She thought with her heart last night, not her head. What was she going to do? She felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

She wanted to leave before Cole woke up. She had to get herself figured out, she didn't want to hurt him by being upset.

She gently moved his arm back and slipped out of his bed Cole didn't stir. Piper breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Cole as he slept. His hair was tousled. There were red marks on his neck and chest that she had put there last night. He had a smile on his face.

"I meant what I said last night Cole, I love you" she said softly as she watched him. Piper turned and began to pick up her cloths.

Her shirt and skirt were still wet from the rain. She could wear the skirt, but she couldn't but the shirt back on, she had to walk home, her car was still at P3.

Piper crept back in the bedroom and picked up the blue shirt Cole had worn last night. She slipped it on as she grabbed her keys.

Piper didn't think about much on the walk home. She just let her mind wander on things, especially replaying last night. Cole's scent was on the shirt, and she breathed it in with every breath she took.

Piper opened the door of the manor when she got home to find Paige sitting in a chair in the living room, arms crossed. Piper knew Paige was waiting on her.

"Well, I was going to ask where you were all night but since your wearing a man's shirt, I believe I know" Paige said. "I'd bet my life that is Cole's shirt."

Piper felt all the built up emotion falling out as the tears came to her eyes. "I love him Paige. I know its wrong and I know I have betrayed Leo and hurt him beyond anything, but I can't stop how I feel about Cole. I didn't mean for last night to happen but it did, and I don't regret it at all."

Paige stood up and hugged Piper. "I don't think it's right for you to betray Leo. I want you to be happy though, and if Cole makes you happy, then I will support your choice. But be honest with Leo, don't hurt him more than you have to."

"Thank you Paige. I was afraid you and Phoebe wouldn't accept my choice, and there would be more problems between us" Piper said.

" I don't know about Phoebe. I can't imagine how she will react when she finds out, but as for me, you're my sister. I love you, which means I love whatever you decide to do." Paige said.

Just then the front door opened and Phoebe walked in, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. "Good morning dear sisters! I just wanted to pick up some fresh clothes and visit with you guys. I know I've been at Dales a lot, but he is so incredible you guys wouldn't believe how amazing he is. Is that Cole's shirt?" Phoebe asked, realizing Piper was wearing an evening skirt and Cole's shirt, which was to big for her.

"Phoebe, I.." Piper started.

"YOU BITCH!" Phoebe screamed, leaping at Piper.

Paige grabbed Phoebe. "Calm down Phoebe" she said.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? The slut is fucking my husband!" Phoebe shrieked.

"EX husband." They heard Cole say. The girls turned, he was standing in the doorway of the manor, glairing at Phoebe, his face red with anger. He had on last nights dress pants and a black sweater.

" I didn't fuck her, we made love. And don't you ever call her a slut again" he warned Phoebe. Cole looked over at Piper who was staring at him.

He walked over to her and quietly grabbed her hand. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

Piper nodded, and he shimmered them up to her bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Piper, why did you leave me this morning? Do you regret what happened?" he asked her, sitting down beside her, still holding her hand.

'Cole, I'm sorry. I don't regret what happened, I just needed some time to think about it. I still have Leo to think about. This is going to break his heart.

' I understand Piper, it's just when you weren't there I thought you were angry. I was scarred and I could stand not knowing, I had to come to you." he said, his eyes shinning with love.

Piper leaned over and kissed him gently. He pulled her down on the bed with him. " I love you Piper, no matter what happens, I always will." he told her.

She reached up and kissed him again. Cole began to kiss he back as he rolled her so that he was laying on her. His hands on either side of her, propping himself up. Cole brought his hand down to undo her shirt. Piper reached up and stopped him. She broke the kiss.   
"I can't do this on Leo's bed. I can't hurt him anymore than I already have." she told him.

"I understand Piper." he told her. They stood up and fixed their clothes. She reached up and kissed him again.

"So what now?" he asked.

"We go down and try to explain to Phoebe that we are in love." she said, taking his hand.


	18. Doing Whats Right

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

"Piper, are you sure you want to talk to her right now?" Cole asked walked downstairs.

"Cole, I have to. She's my sister. I love her. I don't want this bitterness between us. Plus, I have to think about the greater good, the power of three is at stake if me and Phoebe can't get along" Piper responded

They found Paige & Phoebe in the living room. Phoebe was sitting on the couch, Paige was in one of the chairs. Piper sat down beside Phoebe and Cole took the other chair.

Nobody said anything for a couple of moments. Finally, Phoebe looked over at Piper, tears were running down her face. "How could you do this to Leo?" she asked her sister.

"Phoebe, I never meant to hurt Leo. I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought with my heart and not my head last night. I didn't want to hurt Leo. I still love him, just not the way I should." Piper said, tears falling down her own face.

"But Cole? Why Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"I honestly don't know how it happened, I just know it did. I don't want to lose you Phoebe, I need my sister, my best friend. I'm so sorry I have caused you pain. I wanted to follow my heart and I did, I love him Phoebe. I want him in my life. I want you and Paige there to." Piper extended her hand to Phoebe.

Phoebe accepted her hand. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch Piper. It's just that I will always have feelings for Cole, and to see him happy and in love with someone else hurts, especially when that someone is my sister."

"I'm sorry Phoebe." Piper said again.

"I know. And I do love you. You're my sister. But I need some time to think. I am ashamed of you because of what you have done to Leo. Paige might accept it easier, but she is newer to the family. I've known Leo since he first entered our lives, and I know how much he loves you. Give me sometime to think about this and work on accepting it. Piper, don't rush me" Phoebe told Piper.

Phoebe stood up. "I'm going back to Dale's for a couple of days. If you need me for anything call." She hugged Piper and Paige. As Phoebe walked by the chair Cole was still sitting in, she looked down at him.

"If you hurt my sister or break her heart, I will break you in half" She said to him, before turning and leaving.

"That when better than I thought it would." Paige said.

"I think Phoebe is slowly growing up." Cole responded.

Paige stood up. "I have to go to. Steve is meeting me for a picnic, and I don't want to be late." She gave Piper a hug. "To think, of all us Halliwell sisters, Piper is the one who has an affair." she said smiling. "Just don't lie to Leo when he comes home, you be honest with him."

After Paige left the manor Piper started crying. Cole moved over to the couch and gathered her in his arms.

"I've hurt Leo so much. I can't even imagine the pain I have caused him." she said as she sobbed.

Cole bit his lip to keep from saying something that would express the jealousy he was feeling. Instead he laid back on the couch, pulling her along side of him, and held her as she cried.

After a little bit, Piper had fallen asleep. Cole ran his hands through her hair, until he feel asleep to.

Piper woke up to find it was almost dark outside. Had she been asleep that long? She snuggled back into Cole's embrace. What a mess she had made. She had betrayed Leo, hurt Phoebe, hurt Cole. Cole was the innocent. He had walked away from her. He had been willing to let her go because she was married. Piper was the one who had went to him last night. She sighed.

Cole felt Piper sigh. He had been awake awhile, watching her sleeping and enjoying the feel of her lying so close to him, like a dream that had come true.

"Piper?" he said softly. "Are you okay baby?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I've hurt you and drug you into this mess." she whispered to him.

"No Piper, you haven't hurt me. I'm willing to walk through hell all over again to be with you." he told her.

Piper sat up on the couch, Cole sat up beside her. "Cole I've betrayed Leo. I love you, but I can't destroy him. I'm going to tell him it's over as soon as he comes home, and me and you can be together. But, I don't think we should continue to see each other until I break it off with him. I don't want to continue to betray him"

"I understand Piper. I hate seeing you hurting like this. If staying away from me until you tell him is what you want, then we should do it. It's the right thing to do anyways." he said, gathering her in a hug.

"Piper?" he whispered softly into her hair.

She pulled away and looked up at him. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Yes?" she said.

"Promise me you'll come back to me. I don't want to lose you now that I have found you." Cole said.

Piper reached up and touched the side of his face. "I promise Cole. I love you, I'm not going to let you go. I just have to do what's right."

Cole stood up and pulled Piper up with him. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll miss you my love" he whispered against her lips.

"I'll miss you to." she breathed back. He kissed her again, before shimmering away.


	19. Phoebe's Change Of Heart

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

Two and a half weeks later

Piper sat down in her chair. She had been at P3 since seven this morning. Leo was due back tomorrow, and Piper was a nervous wreck. She still hadn't decided how she was going to tell him she didn't love him anymore.

To make matters worse, Piper missed Cole like crazy. She hadn't seen him since he shimmered out of the manor. They had been talking on the phone every day, but even that had Piper feeling guilty. But she found she couldn't go with contact with him.

Every time she thought about what to say to Leo she started crying. This was going to be the most difficult thing she had ever done. How do you tell an angel you don't love him anymore? How do you tell an angel that you fell in love with a demon?

"ARRRRGGG" she cried out, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. The mirror on her wall shattered. "Damn it" she yelled.

"I hope that mirror wasn't expensive" Phoebe said, sticking her head in the doorway.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Piper said, surprised to see her sister. They had only talked once in the last two weeks, and that had only been for about ten minutes.

"Piper, Leo's due back tomorrow." Phoebe said.

"I know." Piper responded.

"I know how hard this is going to be on you, and I wanted you to have the full support of both of your sisters behind you." Phoebe said with a smile.

Piper felt tears in her eyes as she embraced Phoebe. "I love you." she said.

"I love you to Piper. I don't want to have bad feelings for you anymore. I don't love Cole anymore, it was just something I felt out of habit. I realized that this morning. If he makes you happy, then I support it. I still feel awful for Leo, but I want to be there to support you."

Piper was thrilled, she finally had her baby sister back. "Phoebe, what made you realize you didn't love Cole?" she asked her.

Phoebe smiled. "I'll tell you later, when Paige is with us. But lets just say, it's helped me grow up fast."

Piper hugged her sister once again. "I love you Phoebe, I am so sorry for everything."

"Don't apologize Piper. It's ok. You just went after what made you happy, and we all deserve to be happy. I can tell Cole loves you. You can see it in the way he looks at you. Speaking of the demon, how are you two doing?" Phoebe asked.

"I miss him. I told him we couldn't see each other again until I confess to Leo. We talk on the phone, but it's not the same. I just want to feel his arms around me again. It's strange isn't it? We met each other all over again and fell in love within a week." Piper said with a smile.

"Maybe you were destined to be together Piper. It's to much of a coincidence that Cole was there that night to help you." Phoebe said.

"Maybe. But then, if we were meant to be, explain how I met Leo first" Piper said as she started picking up the broken glass.

"I don't know Piper, but someday you will." Phoebe bent down and helped her clean up.

When they were done Phoebe smiled at Piper. "Can we go home now? I want to tell you and Paige something."

"Sure!" Piper said, grabbing her keys. She followed Phoebe all the way home. When they got there Phoebe was practically jumping up and down she was so excited. She rushed Piper in the house. "PAIGE!" she yelled out.

"I'm coming, what's all the screaming for?" Paige said, coming down the stairs.

Phoebe grabbed her sisters wrists' and led them into the living room. "Sit!" she said grinning.

"Okay, Okay" Piper & Paige said, sitting down on the couch .

Phoebe stood up in front of them. "I have something to tell you guys, but I wanted to tell you when you were together. Piper, remember I told you at P3 that I had finally realized myself? Well, it's because I have had my heart woke up again. I have something I need to show you guys, and I know you are going to love it."

Piper & Paige looked at each other. Paige raised her eyebrows. Phoebe moved over towards Paige a little bit. "Ok" she called out.

A white cloud formed where Phoebe had been standing. It looked like the clouds that Grams usually came in. Piper watched waiting for her Grams to appear.

The cloud finished forming. Piper's mouth dropped open, tears springing to her eyes. Paige starred, unsure of what she was seeing. Phoebe was smiling.

In the cloud stood Prue, she had a smile on her face, and tears running down her face.


	20. Prue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

( ok I know that everyone brings Prue back these days, but I had to, she's too cool)

On With The Story

"Prue?" Piper finally choked out.

"Piper, Paige, my dear sisters. Look at you guys!" Prue said.

"I can't believe it. Prue. Oh I have missed you so much. Grams said we would be able to talk to you someday. I can't believe it's you" Piper said, crying with joy.

"I would hug you Piper, but I can't. You'd fall right through me. Grams and Mom decided it was time for me to come to you guys. They saw the way the family was coming apart. Paige, it's so nice to meet you. I have been watching you, and I am so proud of you dear sister! You have picked up the magic and the power of three lives on." Prue said.

"Thank you Prue. I feel like I've known you my whole life from the stories that I have heard from Phoebe and Piper. I wish I could have gotten to know you a long time ago." Paige said, crying herself.

"We will be able to catch up on everything. I will be able to visit you guys from time to time. And I am always watching over you. Don't ever forget that. I am always in your hearts." Prue said.

"Prue you said you were here because the family was coming apart. That's my fault. I know it." Piper said. "I have hurt my sisters and my husband."

"Piper, it's okay. You are living out your destiny. I was sent down to mend the wounds. I have already talked to Phoebe, and helped her find herself. I helped her search her soul. I couldn't bare to see you guys ripped up. But it's not your fault Piper. You did what was in your heart. I may not have always liked Cole, or supported him being in our lives, but I have been watching him these last two weeks, and I know how much he loves you Piper. He will treat you right." Prue said, smiling at her sisters.

" I have to go for now, but I will be here when you need me." she said.

"Don't go yet Prue, please." Piper said, crying.

"Don't cry Piper. This isn't another goodbye. I will be here for you guys, all you have to do is call me. I won't leave you guys again. I love all three of you so much." Prue said, and then she was gone.

The sisters sat there in the living room, thinking about Prue. Finally Phoebe spoke up. "She said I love you! Prue has grown up too!" she said with a smile.

Piper smiled, remembering that their oldest sister always had a hard time saying I love you to anyone.

"I can't believe that was her. She is so beautiful." Paige whispered.

"Yes, she is." Piper said with a smile.

Piper was sitting in her bedroom, twirling the phone cord between her fingers as she waited for Cole to pick up.   
"Hello." Cole's voice said, coming through the phone line.

"Hey you." Piper said, smiling at the sound of his voice. She missed him so much.

"Piper. I'm so glad it's you. I have been going crazy without seeing you. How was your day?" he asked. Cole sat down on the edge of his bed, holding the phone tight to his ear. He missed Piper so much, and this was the only contact he got with her, until tomorrow, when Leo came back.

Cole was torn. He was glad Leo would be back, so that Piper and himself could be free to be in love and be together, but he was also worried for Piper because he knew how hard this was going to be on her. A little part of him was also scared, he was afraid Piper wouldn't do it. Or that she would see Leo and fall in love all over again with him. Cole didn't want to lose her.

"It was the most incredible day ever Cole. You wouldn't believe it!" Piper said, her voice happy.

"Tell me! What has happened to make you sound so wonderful!" Cole said, smiling at the sound of Piper's excited voice, imagining her sweet smile.

"Prue, Cole! Prue came back!" she practically yelled with joy.

"Prue? Piper that's amazing! Tell me everything." Cole said. He was so happy for her. Even though Prue and him hadn't got along very well, he knew how much Piper loved her dear sister.

"She talked to Phoebe Cole! She helped her see herself, and she apologized to me for everything, and told me she wants to be apart of my life and supports me! Prue talked to us, and she can come back whenever she wants! She said she supports my decision to be with you, and that you really do love me." Piper gushed. "Oh Cole, it was so amazing to see her again."

"Piper, I am so happy for you. I know how much you love her. I can't wait to see her again myself, and thank her for helping you , us, find a piece with your family." Cole told her.

"Cole, I'm so nervous about tomorrow. It's going to be hard. But I am also relieved. I miss you and I can't wait to hold you again." She told him, picturing his blue eyes.

"Go to sleep Piper. It's going to be a hard day. I'm here if you need me. I can't wait to see you again, sweet love!" Cole told her.

"I love you Cole." she said.

" I love you Piper." he responded. After he hung up he walked out on the balcony and looked out over the town. He missed her so much. He couldn't wait to hold her, smell her, kiss her. He was going to love her for eternity. She was amazing.


	21. Leo Comes Home

Piper woke up the next morning sick to her stomach. She didn't know when Leo would be back, but she knew it would be any moment now. Her stomach lurched at the thought and she made it to the bathroom, where dinner came up.

"What's he going to say?" she wondered out loud. She jumped in the shower and got cleaned up. When she was done, she went through her closet, deciding on black slacks and a pink sweater. Once she was dressed she went downstairs.

Paige & Phoebe were already at the table. They looked up when she came in. "You okay Piper?" Paige asked her. "I heard you in the bathroom."

"I am just so nervous. I don't know how to tell him. I'm afraid of how he will react." at the thought, she felt her stomach lurch again. Piper ran upstairs.

"I feel so bad for her. What are we going to do for her?" Phoebe asked.

"I feel bad for Leo. He's going to be destroyed." Paige responded.

Paige walked over to get another cup of coffee when the familiar blue twinkles appeared in the corner. Paige felt her own stomach drop, and Phoebe went pale.

Leo appeared within the twinkles. He wasn't smiling. He didn't look happy at all. Paige's first thought was that he knew what had happened.

"LEO!" she cried out. She walked towards him and gave him a hug. Phoebe jumped up to hug him as well.

"Hey guys! I've missed you guys so much." he said, his sandy blonde hair falling in his face. He brushed the bit of hair out of his way. "Where's Piper?" he asked.

"Upstairs, she's not feeling to well." Phoebe said.

"Good, I need to talk to you guys. I don't want to. I have been dreading it. But I need to talk to you first. Piper is going to need you." Leo said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Leo? What's going on?" Phoebe asked, feeling a little worried.

Leo sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He held his head in his hands and started to cry. "I'm going to hurt her so much. I just know it. I can't help it though. I can't help what happened." he cried out.

Paige looked at Phoebe, confused. "Leo what happened?" Phoebe asked. Placing her hands on her brother-in-law's shoulders.

"You guys are going to hate me, I know it. I'm so sorry." Leo said.

"Leo, you have to tell us what happened before we can say if we hate you!" Paige said, sitting down beside him.

"I lied to Piper. To all of you. The new whitelighter I had to train wasn't a guy. It was a girl. She is going to be a powerful whitelighter. I didn't want to tell Piper before I left because I didn't want her to be jealous. I didn't want her thinking I was locked up with some girl, while she sat down here alone. I didn't think anything of it. I was just going to train her and leave."

Phoebe's mind started whirling when she realized what Leo was saying. Could it be that he had betrayed Piper?

"She's an amazing whitelighter. One of the best. She's also beautiful. Her name is Holly. We have so much in common, and we started hanging out and talking up there."

Paige interrupted him. "Leo, did you sleep with her?"

"NO! Of course not. I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't bring myself to betray Piper." Leo said.

"Well then it's not so bad Leo." Paige said, thinking about how Piper did betray Leo.

"But Paige, you don't understand. I fell in love with her. I have betrayed Piper in my heart. I have fallen in love with another woman. And even though I didn't have an affair, I have still given away my heart." Leo started crying harder. " I know you guys hate me. I know I have broken Piper's heart. I don't know what to do. I love Holly, I want to be with her. We have so much in common, she's another whitelighter. I don't know why this happened. I thought Piper was my soul mate, but now I don t think she was. And if she isn't mine, then I'm not hers. I need to set her free so she may find hers."

"Leo.." Paige started.

"What am I going to tell her? I love Piper, I always will. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I didn't set out to fall in love with another. I just did. I'm so sorry. I've been dreading coming back here and facing this."

"Leo, first off, we don't hate you! We love Piper, and we love you. Second, maybe you should just be honest with Piper. I think that's the best thing you could do."

"He doesn't have to…I heard the whole thing" Piper said, walking in the kitchen. Her face was streaked with tears.

"How long have you been there?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"I heard Leo orb in when I came out of the bathroom, I've been here the whole time." Piper said. She walked up to where Leo was sitting. "Can we talk?" she asked him.

Leo took her hand and they walked out to the conservatory. He reached down and gathered her in a hug . "Piper. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to over hear me, I wanted to tell you in a better way. I never meant to hurt you Piper. I love you. I just don't love you the way I should anymore. I think I found my real soul mate, and it's not fair to keep you from yours. Someday you will find your real soul mate, I know it. He's out there somewhere." Leo was crying, Piper had tears of her own falling.

"Oh Leo, don't feel guilty for breaking my heart. I have a confession. This had made me so happy, in a bittersweet way." Piper took his hand.

"Happy?" Leo looked confused.

"Leo, the second night you were gone, I was drugged and attacked outside a club. The guy almost raped me. Someone stopped him. Someone rescued me. He has been there for me since then. He went with me to the police station, he staked out the club and found the guy when the police couldn't. He has held me when I cried. Leo, I have fallen in love with him. I have been sick waiting on you to come back, knowing I had to tell you, afraid of breaking your heart." Piper said.

"Maybe we were both meant to find our true soul mates. Maybe that's why the elders sent me up there, so I could meet Holly and you could meet your new love. Piper, I want you to know I will always love you, and I will always care about you. I never want to stop being your friend."

"Leo, I will always love you to. I am glad for the time we have had together, and I don't regret it at all." Piper said. Leo leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I am sorry Piper, I don't know why all of this happened this way, but I am glad for the time I had with you. For what its worth, I want you to know that I didn't even kiss her. I couldn't bare to hurt you like that." Leo told her.

Piper felt guilt creeping up over her again. "Leo, I have to tell you the truth. I had to much to drink, and my heart overruled my head, and I did sleep with him. It was only once, I told him we couldn't see each other again until I had told you what happened. I haven't seen him since then."

Piper could see the hurt in Leo's eyes. "It's okay Piper. Nothing can change that now. At least we know that even though we have hurt one another, we are both going to be happy again. Piper, I am sorry I wasn't hear for you when you were attacked."

"It's okay Leo, I was okay. Paige and Phoebe have been wonderful for me. And, of course, Cole has been there from the moment he rescued me."

"COLE?" Leo said, his voice way to loud. "COLE TURNER?"


	22. Explanations

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

__

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I really look forward to hearing what everyone thinks!!

  
"Cole Turner? You slept with a demon? You think your in love with that half-breed?" Leo yelled at her.

Piper put her hands on her hips. "What happened to I love mine, you love yours and we are happy and free to pursue our dreams?" Piper yelled back.

"That was before I knew you were having an affair with a demon. Piper, have you lost your mind? Don't you remember all the evil things he did to Phoebe?" Leo's face was red with anger.

"You know Leo, for the first time in a long time I feel completely happy. A moment ago you were happy for me, and now your not, just because it's Cole?" Piper was shaking. "You still have Holly, and you still love her, what does it matter who I love, as long as I am happy?"

"Because I'm not sending my wife off with the spawn of hell." Leo grabbed her arm. "Forget Holly and Cole, we will try to make our marriage work." Leo told her.

"NO Leo, you deserve to be happy, and so do I. Holly makes you happy. Don't stay down here with me just to prevent me from going to Cole." She told him.

"Piper, I just don't want you to get hurt. He will hurt you. He is a demon. He is evil. He is always going to be. You can never trust him." Leo said.

'Yes she can Leo. I love her." Cole said, stepping into the room. "I love her more than I've ever loved anyone or anything before. I am going to take care of her, honor her, respect her, and love her for eternity. I may still be a demon, but I am no longer evil. I have found my soul mate, and I'm always going to be hers."

"Cole, where did you come from?" Piper said, tears in her eyes from his beautiful words.

"I couldn't bare you going through this alone, so I had to come. Paige filled me in on everything. Leo, you have your true love, now let me have mine." Cole said.

"Piper, I can't accept this. I can't stand around and see you destroy your life. Piper, he is not your soul mate. He cares about no one but himself." Leo said, his eyes full of hatred.

"I don't understand you Leo. You are being an ass about this." Piper said, angry at Leo.

Paige and Phoebe stepped in the room. "Leo, we wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, we know how much Cole cares." Phoebe said.

"You should know more than anyone else that Cole cares about nobody but himself Phoebe. I won't support this. I will not be apart of this. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, I'm going to ask the elders to assign you a new whitelighter immediately." Leo stated.

"LEO!" Paige cried out. "Why would you do that? We all love you Leo, we don't want to lose you. You were okay with everything until you found out Cole loved Piper and she loved him." 

"I'm sorry Paige, I can't accept this." Leo said. He gave Cole an awful look before orbing out of the room in a blue light.

Piper walked over to Cole and gathered him in a hug. "Thank you for being here Cole. I thought this was going to be great when he told me about Holly. I didn't know he would get so worked up about you."

"It's okay Piper. Everything will work out, and we will have each other. Piper, the things Leo said about me, I just want you to know, I would never hurt you or lie to you. I'm not evil anymore."

"Oh Cole, you don't have to tell me. I'm sorry he said those things about you. I know who you are. I'm not worried about you hurting me." Piper wanted to keep reassuring him, but Cole's lips pressed on hers, and shut her up fast.

"Ok you two, don't forget there are others in the room." Paige teased. It seemed so weird to see her sister kissing someone else. Since Paige had found her real family, it had always been Piper & Leo.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling so much joy and love. What could possibly go wrong?" Piper said with a smile. At that moment, they heard the front door slam open and the glass in it's windows shatter.


	23. Congratulations Turner

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

"What was that?" Paige whispered.

"I don't know but…." Phoebe started, but then she went flying across the room, slamming against the wall.

Piper, Paige and Cole spun around, but there was nothing there. "Cole?" Piper cried. Cole didn't have a chance to answer her, as he went flying into the window, going through it and landing in the yard.

Piper flung her hands up and froze the room. "Paige, there's nothing here. It has to be an invisible demon of some kind."

Piper ran out to Cole, helping him get up. Paige went over to Phoebe, who was dusting off her pants. "What do we do now? How can we fight what we can't see?" Phoebe said.

"I have an idea." Paige said, running to the kitchen. She came back with a can of coffee grounds.

Paige started throwing the coffee grounds all over the floor. When she was done she threw the can to the side of the room. "Okay Piper, unfreeze the room!"

Piper flicked her hands, and the girls and Cole saw footprints showing up in the coffee. "Good idea Paige." Phoebe said.

The footprints came towards Phoebe, who leapt up and sent a kick out into the air. They heard a cry of pain, and heard something hit the wall. Cole formed an energy ball, and threw it towards the hole in the wall. There was another cry of pain, and then the demon became visible.

"Why didn't it destroy him?" Paige cried out.

"He's to powerful, all it did was take off his invisible shield." Cole answered.

The demon stood up once again. With a flick of it's wrist, it sent Paige flying into the kitchen. Phoebe ran towards it again, and it sent her into the wall where it had landed moments ago.

Cole formed another energy ball, but the demon knocked him into the wall also.

Piper raised her hands to blow it up, before she could the demon shot lighting out of it's hands like a spider web. The lightening hit Piper and she screamed out. The demon kept the lighting on her, as she continued to scream.

"PIPER!" Cole screamed, jumping to his feet. He started throwing multiple energy balls at the demon. It broke it's lighting strike on Piper and moved towards Cole. "Well well well" the demon said, it's voice sounding scratchy and deep. "If it isn't the almighty Belthazar, helping the charmed ones, yet again." The demon grabbed for Cole, who shimmered out of it's grasp and across the room.

He kneeled down beside Piper. "Piper, baby, are you okay?" he asked her. Piper opened her eyes and nodded, but Cole could tell she wasn't okay. She was holding her stomach, and she was trembling.

"Piper, I need you to blow him up as I hit him with an energy ball, I think it might be enough of a force to destroy him. Can you do it?"

Piper nodded. Cole helped her into the sitting position. "Ready?" He whispered to her. Piper raised her hands to answer him.

"NOW!" Cole screamed, throwing an energy ball at the demon. As it hit, Piper flicked her hands and blew the demon up. It screamed as the impact hit, and the demon shattered into a million pieces, falling all over the room.

"EEWWW" Phoebe said.

"PIPER!" The girls heard Cole cry out. He was holding Piper in his arms, she was unconscious.

"She was already injured, I think the force of using her magic knocked her out." Cole said, looking up at Paige.

"LEO LEO LEO" Paige cried out.

Blue lights twinkled as Leo orbed in. "What happened?" he said, seeing the mess in the room. He noticed Piper laying in Cole's arms. "Is she okay?" he asked Paige.

"I don't know. A demon attacked us. He shot her with a blue lighting." Phoebe said.

"Cole lay her down flat." Leo said, running over to them.

Cole laid Piper down on the floor, he knelt on one side of her. Leo knelt down on the other side of Piper. He moved his hands over her. A white light began to glow. Leo looked up at Cole, whose eyes showed the terror he felt at seeing Piper hurting.

Piper started coughing as she woke up. Leo helped her sit up. "Piper, are you okay?" he asked her.

" I think ….." she started to say, before her face contoured with pain.

"Piper?" Cole asked, seeing her look. "What is it?"

"My stomach, it still hurts, I feel like I've been shot." she choked out.

Leo ran his hands over her stomach, where another blue light began to glow. Leo looked up at her, "Are you okay now?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt either now." She looked at Leo, who was pale, his lips in a grim frown. "Leo what is it?" She sat up in Cole's arms and looked at Leo.

"Piper, I can only heal one life at a time. That's why your stomach still felt like that." Leo said.

"I guess I don't understand Leo?" Piper said, confused.

"Piper, there is another life in your stomach that was injured. You must be pregnant." Leo told her.

Piper wasn't sure she heard Leo right. "Pregnant?" she said. Cole tightened his grasp around her, afraid she would pass out.

"Yes Piper, pregnant. Congratulations Piper." Leo choked out. "Congratulations to you too Turner." he hissed at Cole.

"Leo..how do you know it's….it's…." Piper started to choke out, now sure how to ask.

"You mean how do I know it's Cole's baby, and not mine?" Leo interrupted her. "Because the baby didn't heal itself. A whitelighter baby, rather half whitelighter or whole, would be able to heal itself." he finished. Leo stood up and smiled at her sadly. "I guess you can have your desired family now." he told her, before he orbed out of the room.

Cole helped Piper stand up. She looked at him for a few moments, before she broke out a huge grin. Cole grabbed her in his arms and spun her around.

Phoebe and Paige ran up and hugged each of them. "Congratulations." Paige said.

"Congrats you guys! I think me and Paige should give you a few moments!" Phoebe said, grabbing Paige's arm, pulling her out of the room.

Cole looked down at Piper. "A baby. Wow. I never thought this would happen for me." he told her.   
"What would happen, a baby?" Piper asked.

"A family period. A woman who loves me, a reason to be alive. Something to smile about everyday. A child. Piper, this is a dream come true." Cole told her, bending down and kissing her on her nose.

"I've been without you long enough Mr. Turner, I think we need to go celebrate!" Piper told him, putting her arms around his neck. "Shimmer me to bed, Cole" she whispered in his ear.

"Gladly Piper, gladly." he said, as he shimmered them out of the manor, and to his bedroom.


	24. Leo Is Confussed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THEM.THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

Piper snuggled into Cole's embrace. She had never felt this happy before. She was going to have a baby, and she had an incredible man to share her family with.

Piper had gone to the doctor yesterday. He had confirmed she was almost four weeks pregnant. Piper's mind was whirling already. Where were they going to live? The manor or the penthouse? When could she get her breaking of hand fast from Leo? What would they name the baby? Were her and Cole going to be married someday?

Piper grinned as she thought about everything. Her mind was in heaven. She felt Cole stirring beside her as he woke up.

"Hey baby" she said to him, kissing him softly.

"Hey yourself beautiful." he whispered, taking her beauty in. She looked better then he ever imagined first thing in the morning.

The couple laid there, looking at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally Cole spoke up. "Piper, can I talk to you about something?"

Piper was instantly worried, he sounded so serious. "Sure, you can talk to be about anything Cole." she said, reaching up and stroking his cheek.

"I'm scared Piper. I never thought about having kids before. What if I'm no good at it? What if I really mess up? This baby is going to be half witch, half demon. What if she or he becomes evil? It would be my fault." Cole admitted. He hated admitting to being scared of anything, but having a baby was real, and he didn't want to mess up.

"Cole! Your going to be an amazing father. All parents mess up every once in awhile, rather they are mortal or not. We are going to have a beautiful baby, I promise. And our baby won't be evil, because your not evil. We are going to protect this beautiful baby of ours, I promise." Piper reached up and kissed him again.

"I love you Piper. And, I love you little one." he said to he stomach. "I just still can't believe this is all happening."

"I know, I feel like this is just an incredible dream. But it's not. I am really laying here with the love of my life. I am really going to be a mommy. I have my sisters, and I have Prue back." Piper said.

Cole started a trail of kisses down Piper's neck. "So, do you want to make this dream even more incredible?" he said with a naughty grin.

"Oh yeah." she giggled back, moving into his embrace.

Leo looked over at Holly. He knew she could tell something as wrong. He just didn't know what exactly was wrong. He loved Holly. He really did. She looked a lot like Piper. Beautiful brown hair, doe eyes, a sexy smile. They had so much in common, including a devotion to the magic and the elders.

He went down to earth, expecting to break Piper's heart, and instead his heart was broken. That's the part he didn't understand. He had fallen in love with Holly. He knew that. So why did it bother him so much that Piper was with Cole? Why did it feel like a knife to the heart that Piper was having a baby with Cole? They had tried for months to have a baby and couldn't. One night with Cole and she was pregnant.

Holly walked over and put her arm around Leo. "Why don't you tell me the truth?" she said to him, studying his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he told her, faking a smile.

"Leo, every since you went down there to tell Piper about us, you have been different. What happened? Did she take the news that bad?" Holly stroked his hair as she spoke.

"No, she took it okay.. She had her sisters with her." Leo didn't want to tell Holly about Cole and Piper. He didn't know why, he just didn't want to share it.

Leo shrugged her arms off of him. "I'm going to go take care of a few things." he told Holly, walking out of the room and leaving her staring at him wondering what was going on.

Leo orbed down to the park across from Cole's penthouse. Were they there now? He wondered. Were they in bed together? Legs tangled under the sheets? Were they whispering about their love? Talking about their baby?

Leo held his head in his hands. If he didn't love Piper, why was he so jealous now? Was it possible that he did still love Piper? That the things he thought he felt for Holly weren't real? He didn't know what to think. He knew a lot of what he felt was because it was Cole. She had falling in love with a demon. She had been willing to break Leo's heart for Cole.

Why? What did Cole have that Leo didn't? Leo sighed again. He had to figure himself out. He did love Holly. Maybe he just loved them both. If he did love him both, then in all fairness he had to go with Holly, and let Piper live out her dreams. Leo knew that he would be able to do that, and accept what Piper wanted, if it had been any other man. But because it was Cole, Leo hadn't been able to do that. What was he going to do?


	25. Lunch

One Month Later

Leo was miserable. The elders still hadn't found the Charmed Ones a new whitelighter. Leo didn't even think they were really looking. Every time he asked them, they told him to be patient, that it took time to find a guardian for powerful witches.

When ever he was at the manor, Piper and Cole were there. They had decided to live at the penthouse, instead of trying to crowd four adults and a baby in the manor, but they were always over there.

They looked so happy together. Leo wondered what he had been thinking when he had decided he didn't love Piper anymore. He was crazy about her. He always would be. Leo decided the only reason he had fallen for Holly was because she was so much like Piper and he had been shut up with her for a month. His heart belonged to Piper. Leo was praying he would be able to win her back. He could accept the baby. He loved Piper enough that they could make it work. They had been through many obstacles before, this was just one more.

Leo knew he also had to tell Holly that things weren't working out. She was such a sweet woman, he hated hurting her, leading her on. He did care, he just didn't love her. Every time he was with her, he had to close his eyes and pretend it was Piper he was kissing and making love to. That wasn't fair to Holly, and Leo knew it.

He sighed, Paige was calling him, he knew he had to orb down there. It was hard to keep up the act in front of them. He pretended things were going great with Holly. He pretended he was happy. He didn't want to hurt Piper by letting her know how much he cared, if she knew how miserable he was, it would break her heart.

Leo rolled his sleeves up, put on his fake smile, and orbed down to his wife and her new boyfriend.

"Finally Leo, I've been calling you for ten minutes." Paige said when he orbed into the kitchen of the manor. Paige was leaning up against the counter. Piper and Cole were sitting at the bar, and Phoebe was sitting cross-legged on the floor, sipping a glass of milk.

"Sorry Paige, I was with Holly. What's up?" Leo asked, smiling at everyone but Cole.

"We had a problem Leo, I don't know if you can help, but Phoebe suggested we ask you." Paige told him.

"Sure, what is it?" Leo asked.

"We've been trying to summon Prue all night, and she won't come. We tried to switch to Grams, and she won't come either. Do you know if there is some kind of block of spirits up right now?" Piper asked Leo.

"Not that I know of. I can ask the elders, but I don't think they would have done anything. Maybe Prue and Penny are just unavailable right now. What did you need her for? Is something wrong?" Leo asked.

"Well, Prue wanted to see the nursery when it was ready, and it is. I tried calling her from the penthouse, and she didn't come. So I came here to call her, and still no Prue. So we got worried and tried Grams, but nothing." Piper said. She rested her hand on her stomach. Even though she wasn't showing yet, she was already subconsciously rubbing her tummy.

Leo felt the familiar stab to the heart. The nursery was ready. The nursery for Piper and Cole's baby, not Piper and Leo's. He sighed. "I'll ask around Piper, I'll see if they know where Prue is." Leo orbed out before anyone could say anything more.

Piper shook her head. Something was going on with Leo. She felt weird talking about the baby in front of him, but he seemed ok with her being pregnant. He told them he was truly happy. Piper had a sinking feeling that he wasn't though. It was going to make it harder to ask him for the breaking of handfast, but she knew she had to. She didn't want to be married to him anymore, she was Cole's now.

At the thought of him, Cole wrapped her hand up in his. "Ready to go home Piper?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess no Prue today. I'm just a little worried." she said.

"Me too. I've got to get to work though, if I don't get something accomplished, I am going to get fired." Paige said. As she walked by Piper she stopped and kissed her cheek. "She's fine Piper, I'm sure."

"I know I know. Have a good day!" Piper said. "Phoebe, we are going home. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little worried about Prue to. When I find out what kept her, I'm going to kick her ghostly butt!" Phoebe said with a smile. "Call me or shimmer over later." she said.

"Ok" Piper took Cole's hand, and he shimmered them home.

"Cole?" Piper asked once they got back to the apartment.

"Yes?" he said, still holding her hand.

"Do you think I did the nursery up to much like a girl's room. I mean, we don't know what the baby will be, and I don't want to put a little boy in a girly room.

"No, I think yellow is a safe color for a boy or girl. Piper, the room is lovely." Cole said, leaning down and kissing her. "Our baby is going to love it."

"Well, our baby will be spoiled, that's for sure. Between his aunt's and mommy and daddy." Piper said with a smile.

"There is nothing wrong with spoiling though." Cole said.

"Cole, I'm only two months pregnant, and the baby already has a train set in his room." Piper said, laughing.

"Hey, blame that on Phoebe, she's the one who had to buy it now."

They both giggled as they left the nursery and went out to the kitchen. "You hungry?" Piper asked Cole.

"A little bit, why are you?" Cole said, sitting down at the table.

"Of course I'm hungry. I could eat all the time, I'm trying to stick to a diet though. I don't want to gain a bunch of wait." Piper said, walking past the table.

Cole reached out and grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap. "Piper, even if you weighed 300 pounds, you would still be the most beautiful goddess I have ever laid eyes upon." Cole said, looking into her eyes. 

"Thank you." she whispered, leaning in and kissing him. She let out a soft moan as he tongue darted in her mouth, tasting her.

"I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too Cole." she answered.

"Now, what's for lunch?" he said playfully.

Piper pretended to swat at him. She got off his lap and went over to the fridge. "There's a lot of milk, how about cereal?" she teased.

"Yum." Cole said, grinning.

Piper smiled at him. She was so happy. This is where she wants to be. This is her future.


	26. Fetching Prue

"Hello?" Piper answered the phone. Her and Cole were sitting out on the balcony, watching the lights of the city. She was still worried about Prue. Leo hadn't come back with any news yet.

"Piper, It's Paige. Prue's here if you wanna shimmer on over!" Paige said.

"Thanks Paige, I'm on my way right now." Piper shut the phone off. "Prue's at the manor, do you mind giving me a fast lift?" she asked him.

"Sure, but let's get dressed first." Cole said, getting up and going inside. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and no shirt, and Piper only had on her PJ's.

"That would help huh? I'm just worried, I can't wait to see her." Piper said, following him in.

"I know, but we can't shimmer around almost naked." he said smiling at her. Piper had such a big heart, always caring about everyone. Her sisters were so important to her, and that was something Cole loved about her.

He knew she would always give her all for family, something his mother never did. Piper would be a wonderful mother, and it warmed his heart to know that he never had to worry about his child being treated like he was.

Cole wanted to ask Piper to marry him. He wanted to be a legal family. Last week he had gone to look at rings, but he couldn't buy one. He couldn't bring himself to ask Piper to be his wife, while she was still Leo's. He knew if he bought the ring, he would be to tempted to propose, so he didn't.

He knew Piper was trying to build up the courage to ask Leo for the divorce.. He didn't want to push her, because he knew it was hard on her. He just hoped it was soon. Cole knew something was going on with Leo. On the surface, he acted like things were fine. Cole could tell by the way Leo looked that he still had feelings for Piper.

Cole wasn't worried about Leo. He knew Piper loved him, he wasn't jealous at all. He was just worried that when Piper did ask Leo for the divorce, Leo would make Piper feel awful and hurt her.

"You ready?" she asked. She had thrown on a t-shirt and jeans, her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and Cole thought she was gorgeous.

"Yep, your taxi awaits my lady." he said, offering her his hand. When he felt Piper's small hand in his, he shimmered them to the manor.

Prue was sitting on one of the chairs in the attic. Paige and Phoebe were sitting on the couch. Leo was leaning up against the wall. He winced when Piper and Cole shimmered in. It seemed odd to see Piper shimmering.

Piper locked eyes with her big sister. She felt instant relief to see Prue. "Where were you? I have been worried sick about you!" she said, almost yelling.

"Piper, calm down. You always worry to much." Prue said smiling. "I was with an old friend."

"Who?" Paige asked.

"Andy!" Prue said, smiling.

"ANDY? You were off on a date?! While I was worried you were lost forever, you were on a date?" Piper said.

"Yes! I was!" Prue said. "Piper, I told you I would always be here, and I meant it! Nothing's going to keep me away from you guys again, I promise."

"I'm sorry Prue. I guess my emotions are starting to get a little weird." Piper said, a little embarrassed.

"It's ok, it's only going to get worse." Prue said. "Cole, you may want to get your own place till the baby is born."

"Nah, I think I can handle her. It's really no different than a cranky demon, right?"

"Hey buster!" Piper said, laughing. She pretended to elbow Cole.

Leo felt sick watching them interact. Piper seemed to be in love with Cole. Leo wondered if he would ever be able to win her back. He wondered if he should even try. The main thing was to not hurt Piper. If trying to be with her again would hurt her, he wouldn't do it.

"Leo, thanks for bringing her back." Piper said, looking towards Leo.

"No problem, that's what I am here for Piper." Leo said, trying not to meet her eyes. "I've got to go now, Holly's waiting on me." Leo said, smiling. He orbed out.

Leo sighed, Holly wasn't waiting on him. He had broke up with her last night. He had told her he needed to calm things down. He told her he cared, and that he wanted to be friends.

She had been really sweet about it. Telling him to take care of himself. But Leo could tell she was hurting. He hated that.

"So, how is Andy?" Piper asked Prue, after Leo orbed out.

"Really Really great! Piper, I'll come by and look at the nursery tomorrow, but I'm going to go for now. Leo interrupted a really nice dinner. Prue winked before disappearing.

"Great, I'm the only Halliwell with no love life." Paige moaned.

"Come to P3 tomorrow night, I have a new bartender you might like. His name is Shawn. He's a sweetheart." Piper said. 

"Going back to work huh?" Phoebe asked. After finding out she was pregnant, Piper had taken a month off to get things worked out. Tomorrow night she was going back. Melissa was doing a good job running things, but Piper missed her club.

"I'll come, anything to meet a male." Paige said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I'll get Dale to come, and we can all hang out." Phoebe said.

"That would be great, I miss our sister moments." Piper said, smiling. "Did you tell Dale about things?" she asked.

"You mean did I tell him we were witches? No, not yet, I'm going to save it for our tenth wedding anniversary." Phoebe joked.

"That's good. Happy anniversary baby, the last ten years have been great. By the way, I've been living a life. I'm really a innocent saving powerful witch." Paige said giggling.

"Your lucky Piper, you don't have to hide your magic from anyone." Phoebe said.

"Yes. I am lucky." Piper said. "But you guys are lucky to. We are all incredibly blessed. We have wonderful family and friends. We have a new baby coming. We have our big sister back. We have our health." Piper started to tear up.

"Oh boy, this emotion thing lasts for the whole nine months?" Paige said, teasing Piper.

"Bite me!" Piper said, grinning.

"Do you guys want her back for the next nine months?" Cole joined in the teasing.

"Now you really are getting cereal every night." Piper joked.


	27. Divorce

Cole sighed as he sat down in the chair. Piper would be home any second, and he had to talk to her. He wasn't looking forward to it though. He knew no matter what, she was going to be upset.

Last night at P3 had been great. Paige really seemed to like Shawn. Dale was a really nice guy, and Cole knew he would treat Phoebe well, and Piper was thrilled to be back at work. Only Cole had seemed off, and he spent all night laying awake trying to decide why. Today at work he figured it out.

He wanted to be Piper's husband. He wanted it more than he thought he did. Seeing Paige & Phoebe forming new loves, reminded him of how new and precious his and Piper's love was, and he had an overwhelming desire to marry her right then and there. But he couldn't, she had to divorce Leo first.

Which is why Cole was sitting here now, sweating bullets, drumming his fingers on the table. He was going to ask Piper to get the divorce. She was going to be upset, but he couldn't continue to date another man's wife, and he loved Piper.

Cole heard the front door open. "Cole?" she called out, coming in.

"In the kitchen" he called back to her. 

Piper walked in the kitchen and set the bag she had in her arms down. "I had to stop and get eggs and lettuce, sorry I was running late." she said, putting her groceries away.

"Piper, can I talk to you?" Cole asked her.

Piper noticed how serious his face was. She sat down across from him. "Sure Cole."

Cole reached over and took her hand. "Piper. We are living together. We are going to be having a baby. I want to spend eternity with you. I think it's time you asked Leo for the breaking of handfast." Cole said.

Piper sighed. "I know, I've been thinking about that. I just am not looking forward to hurting him, and I think no matter how happy he is with Holly, this will hurt him. I'll be honest Cole. I love you, but this will hurt me some to."

"I understand." Cole said.

"Leo was my first love, I will always care about him, and making all of this official is painful." Piper said, wanting to explain.

"Piper, you don't have to explain it to me. I went through a divorce myself, I know what you mean. It's painful to both parties involved. I just want to be with you, no strings attached."

"I know Cole, I will talk to Leo tomorrow, I promise." Piper said.

"Your not upset with me?" Cole asked.

"No! Of course no. I'm surprised you haven't brought it up before this. I know it's awkward that I'm still married. You have been patient and understanding about all of this. " Piper said. "I will take care of it tomorrow.

Cole got up and walked over to her. He kissed her passionately. Cole bent down and placed a soft kiss on her stomach. "You know it's weird. It's only been two months since we got pregnant, but I already love this baby more than anything. I am counting the seconds until I see his or her beautiful smile.

Piper woke up the next morning feeling sick. She had to talk to Leo today. It wasn't fair to Cole and herself that she put this off, just to keep from hurting Leo. Who knows, maybe he wanted this breaking to, but is afraid to talk to her, for fear of hurting her. She was sure Holly didn't want Leo to be married anymore.

Piper sighed as she got out of bed. Cole was already up and in the shower. He overslept again, he should have been at work an hour ago. She giggled, he had a heck of a time with the alarm. He kept throwing energy balls at them when they went off and woke him up. They had already replaced the alarm clock six times since she had moved in.

After Cole had ate breakfast and left, she finished getting dressed and went down to her car. She was going to go to P3 to talk to Leo, that way he didn't feel intimated at the penthouse, and her sister's were at the manor, with big ears.

Piper turned the lights on in the club and locked the front door. The stock shipment wasn't due in for two more hours. That was enough time. "How am I going to ask?" she asked herself.

Piper sighed again. "Leo" she finally called out.

Leo heard Piper calling him. He followed her aura and orbed into P3. He looked around and noticed she was alone. Her hair was pulled back in a cute braid ,and she had on a pink sweater and black jeans. Her stomach had a small bump, where she was just barely showing.

"Piper, wow, you look amazing." he said.

"Thanks Leo. Look, maybe you better sit down, I want to get right to the point. This is hard enough." Piper said. She sat down at a table. Leo took the seat across from her.

What was she going to say? She was alone when she called him. Maybe she was done with Cole and wanted to give things with Leo another chance. He smiled inside. He was going to get his love back. He looked deep in her eyes, but only saw pain. She must be worried about the baby, and if he would be willing to adopt it.

"Leo…" she started.

"Yes Piper?" he said, his lips forming a small smile.

"Leo, I want to get a breaking of hand fast" she said quickly.

"What?" Leo said, he must have heard her wrong.

" I want a divorce Leo. I want a divorce." Piper said.


	28. The Fight

"A divorce?" Leo finally choked out. Piper didn't want to make things work after all. She really was in love with Cole. She didn't love him anymore. The pain and anguish rolled over Leo in waves.

"You want a divorce? Piper we are soul mates, we are meant to be together. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I will raise your baby like he was mine. I will treat you like a princess, I will clip my wings, Piper I will do anything, but please don't do this." Leo begged, tears rolling down his face.

Piper was shocked. She thought Leo was with Holly. She thought he was happy. What was this? "Leo, you don't mean all that. You have Holly now." she said softly, tears falling down her face.

"Piper, I broke it off with Holly, I realized I only love you." Leo jumped out of his chair and reached down and grabbed her hand. "Please Piper, try this again. Give us a second chance, don't break my heart."

"Leo, I am so sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I am having a baby with Cole now." Piper said, standing up with him.

Leo interrupted her. "I'll raise the baby, don't worry about it"

"Leo, I love Cole. I want to raise our baby with him. I am sorry you feel this way. Please, understand that I want to be happy. Leo, I will always love you. You are an incredible person, and I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you. Please Leo, let me have the divorce, it's best for both of us." Piper pleaded.

"Damn it Piper! Don't tell me what is best for us. What's best for me is to be with you. To hold you for eternity. You don't understand how much I love you." Leo yelled.

"Leo! Stop! Okay, just stop! Please don't do this. Don't make things harder than they have to be. When you came back from training Holly you were fine with us separating. I don't know what all has changed, or why you left Holly, but please understand, I love Cole. I love our baby, and I want to be with him now." Piper felt bad, she knew she was being hurtful saying these things to Leo. But she didn't know how else to make him understand.

Leo felt his heart breaking. He looked at Piper. Tears were rolling down her face, she was shaking with emotion. Leo felt his heart swell up with love for her. He closed the distance between them fast.

Leo grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips to hers. He moaned, Piper's lips felt incredible. He had missed them so much.

Piper was shocked. Leo was kissing her. She reached up between them and pushed at his chest. When his mouth left hers, she started yelling. "LEO! How could you! Don't ever do that again! It is over Leo, over. I don't love you like that anymore. You can't kiss me anymore." she said.

"Piper, I want you. I need you." Leo begged, reaching out to touch her.

"Leo, stop! Are you crazy? Your not acting like yourself Leo. Maybe you should go calm down, and we will talk about this later." Piper turned from him to go up the stairs.

Leo reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her back around and into his arms. "Don't leave me sweet Piper." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again.

Piper reached up and slapped him. "Leo, don't do this to me. Don't do this to yourself." she said softly.

Leo grabbed his cheek. My god, was he that desperate for her that he was begging. Leo sighed, he had promised himself he wouldn't do that to her. He didn't know what had gotten into himself. He sat back down at the table.

"Piper, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all of that to happen. I didn't mean to hurt you. This just hurts so much, and it's hard to keep myself in check." Leo said softly.

Piper sat back down across from him. "I'm sorry I slapped you Leo. You were scaring me. I understand that this hurts Leo. It hurts me. But its for the best, and someday you will be happier because of this. Please, just do this for us."

Leo looked in her eyes. He knew she wanted this. He knew she wanted to be with Cole. Leo just couldn't picture that though. "I can't Piper. I can't give you up." he told her. Leo stood up and orbed out before she could answer him.

"Leo! Damn it! Get back here!" Piper screamed. Leo wouldn't give her the divorce. What was she going to do to talk him into it. Damn it, he couldn't do this to her.

Piper slammed the door to the club as she left. She was shaking with anger. Piper picked up her cell phone. She dialed the manor.

"Hello" Paige picked up.

"Paige, it's me. I'm getting ready to leave the club, can I come over? I need to vent and get help with something." Piper asked her sister.

"Sure! I'll make some tea." Paige answered.

Piper hung up and got in her car. She couldn't believe Leo would do this. Why couldn't he just give her the damn divorce. What was Cole going to think of this? Piper knew she was going to have to let Leo know that this wasn't going to be put off anymore.

She peeled out of the parking lot still thinking about Leo. Piper was so lost in her anger, she didn't notice the truck coming at the drivers side as she pulled out. The last thing she heard was the shattering glass and the crunching metal.


	29. Hospital

"Cole Turner." Cole answered his phone at work. He was lost in a new case on his desk, he was hopping to find the break the DA needed.

"Cole, It's Paige." Paige sounded upset, like she had been crying.

"Paige, what's wrong?" Cole asked, feeling suddenly uneasy.

"Cole, it's Piper." Paige choked out, fresh tears coming to her voice.

Cole jumped out of his chair, pressing the phone against his ear. "What about Piper?" he practically yelled. 

"She was in an accident Cole. She was leaving P3 and got hit in the drivers side by a truck." Cole felt his stomach drop. Piper. Oh god.

"Is she?" he started to ask.

"She's in the hospital Cole. They won't tell us anything yet." Paige said.

Cole hung up the phone. His Piper, hurt, in the hospital. He felt his legs getting weak as the fear and desperation sunk in. Not his Piper.

Cole didn't even tell his staff where he was going. He shut his office door and shimmered to the hospital. He shimmered into the men's restroom. Cole ran out of there and down the hall to the nurses station.

"Piper Halliwell" he choked out when he got here. He needed to see her now. He needed to tell her he was here for her.

"Her family is in that waiting room over there." the nurse answered, pointing to a glass room down the hall.

Cole ran down the hall. Paige saw him first. She ran to meet him, giving him a hug. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Anything yet?" Cole asked her.

Paige shook her head. " Piper's still in surgery." Paige led Cole back down to the room.

Phoebe, Dale, Shawn, Darryl and Melissa were already there. Cole hugged Phoebe before sitting down off to the side by himself. He felt like he couldn't breath. This was happening to fast. He couldn't lose her. He had just found her.

Cole looked up as Darryl sat down beside him. "Cole." Darryl said. "Things will be okay. Piper is a very strong woman. She will pull through."

"Thanks Darryl. I don't think I have ever felt this scared before. This is different then when the girls are attacked by demons. Leo's always there to heal them. He can't heal this." Cole said, trying not to cry in front of his friend. He just wanted to go see Piper.

"What about the baby?" Cole asked, his mind filled with a whole new set of fears. "What if she loses our baby? It would break her heart." Cole choked out.

"Don't think about that right now. You have to be strong for Piper." Darryl said. Before he had a chance to say anything else, a doctor walked into the room.

"Paige Halliwell?" he asked.

Paige jumped up. "Yes." Phoebe stood up next to Paige, grabbing her hand.

"I'm Dr. King, I am the trauma surgeon who was with your sister." Dr King introduced himself.

Darryl and Cole stood up. Cole walked over to the doctor. "I'm Cole Turner, Piper's fiancé. Is she okay?"

Darryl put his hand on Cole's shoulder, prepared to be there for his friend should the news be bad. 

The doctor nodded. "Piper was hit pretty hard. The truck hit the driver's side. She has a concussion, a broken arm, and lots of scrapes and bruises. She lost a lot of blood from a wound in her side. I am a little concerned about the concussion. The CT scans show bruising. We won't know for sure if there was any brain damage until she wakes up." Dr. King said.

Cole felt relief. Piper was alive. She would be okay. Cole's relief was short lived, as he thought again about their baby. "Our baby?" he finally choked out. The doctor looked down, fiddling with his clipboard.

Finally he looked up, meeting Cole's eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Turner." he said gently. "We tried, but the wound's to her stomach were too much. We couldn't save the baby."


	30. Piper's Guilt

Cole sat next to Piper's hospital bed. Her tiny hand was hidden in his larger one. She had finally fallen back asleep, thanks to the drugs from Dr. King. Cole's eyes were puffy and red. It had been hard telling Piper the baby was gone.

Cole was relieved there was no brain damage, and that Piper was physically okay. He was torn up to see her bruised and cut up like she was. Her arm was in a cast. The worst part of all was the hollow, empty look in her eyes when he told her about their baby. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she just looked up at him with those empty eyes.

He leaned up and kissed her forehead as she slept. "I'm going to go update your sisters. I love you." he softly said, before leaving the room.

Paige and Phoebe jumped up when he walked out of the room. Dale and Shawn were still there, but Darryl had to go to work. He promised to stop by later and see Piper.

"How is she?" Paige asked.

"How did she take it?" Phoebe asked at the same time.

Cole ran his hands through his hair. "She's okay physically, a little bruised and broken. I don't know how she is otherwise. She looked so hollow. So empty. So…..broken…" Cole cut off his own words with fresh tears. He sank down into the chair. Paige sat on one side of him, and Phoebe sat down on the other.

"Cole, it's okay." Paige said softly.

Cole hated feeling so lost and helpless. He usually hated crying in front of others, but for some reason he didn't care right now. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a family, a wife, a child, and now all of that was ripped out from his grasp.

The nursery at the penthouse would be empty. They never even knew if the baby was a boy or a girl. And Piper, he wanted to take away the pain. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't even tell himself that.

They sat like that for awhile. Cole crying in the middle, Paige on one side rubbing his back, Phoebe on the other holding his hand and handing out the tissues.

Finally Cole stood up. " I better go wash my face, I need to be strong for Piper. She should be up soon."

When Cole walked in Piper's room, she was staring off into space, no emotion on her face. Her hair was back in a ponytail, the cuts were all over her face.

"Piper." he said softly as he walked in and closed the door.

"Phoebe and Paige are out in the waiting room. They will come back in a little bit and say hi. They wanted to give us some time. How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm okay." Piper said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Cole sat down in the chair beside her bed. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Piper, things will be okay."

"No Cole. They won't. I lost our baby. It's my fault the baby is gone." she said, the tears welling up in her eyes.

Cole was relieved to see she was crying, he was worried because she hadn't shown much emotion. He didn't understand why she would blame herself. "Piper, it's not your fault. They said the guy was going way to fast, he had just run a red light."

"No Cole, I was mad. I was angry, and I didn't pay that much attention. I wanted to burn off all the anger I felt towards Leo." Piper choked out. "And now I have taken our baby away."

Cole reached up and stroked her hair. "Piper, it's not your fault you were mad. It's nobody's fault that any of this happened. We will be able to have more children Piper. We will still have our family."

Piper looked up at him. "You don't want to be with me Cole. I'm evil. I murdered our child."

"Piper, you didn't murder the baby. Your not evil. Don't say those things about yourself." Cole said, his heart breaking for her.

"I am evil. I let my anger come before my baby." Piper said.

"Piper, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't do this to yourself. We will try again. I'm not going anywhere. I love you Piper. Nothing will change that." Cole said.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Paige and Phoebe stuck their heads in the door. They smiled at Piper. "Hey honey." Phoebe said.

Piper didn't smile back. She just sort of looked at them, her face red from crying. Cole sighed. "How about I leave you three alone for a little bit." he said. He leaned down and kissed Piper's forehead one more time, before leaving the room.

Leo sighed as he watched the sisters in Piper's room. He couldn't believe everything that had happened. It was his fault, and he knew it. He had lost control of his emotions. He had hurt Piper, and caused her to leave P3 in an uproar. It was his fault they had lost the baby.

Leo felt it. He felt the pain he had caused Piper. Like Cole, Leo was haunted by the empty look in her eyes. It was as if her very soul had been removed. Leo was the cause of that, and it was killing him. He had to make it right. He couldn't change what had happened, and it would haunt him for the rest of his life, but he would do the best he could to repair it. He loved her, and his love for her had ruined her.


	31. It Will Be Okay

Cole was sitting in the penthouse. He had a bottle of vodka on the floor in front of him, but hadn't been able to bring himself to drink it yet. He had finally come home after they had given Piper another sedative. He hated leaving her there alone, but Paige had insisted he go home and clean up and get some sleep.

Cole noticed Paige must have orbed to the penthouse before he came home, because the door to the freshly painted nursery was closed, and the crib he had just put together last night in the living room wasn't sitting by the kitchen table where he had left it.

He sat there, holding the vodka bottle, trying to figure out how he could help Piper. He didn't know what else to say to her. Dr. King had told him it was common for women who have recently lost their babies to blame themselves, and that it took time.

Cole's train of thoughts was interrupted by blue twinkles in the corner of the living room. He looked over expecting to see Paige, but instead Leo appeared. Cole felt no anger towards Leo. He knew that the fight between him and Piper was the reason she had torn out of there, but Cole didn't believe her being angry had been the reason for the accident.

"Leo." he said.

"Cole." Leo said, walking over to the couch. "May I?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to Cole.

"Sure." Cole shrugged.

"Cole. I am so sorry. For everything." Leo said.

"Don't worry about it Leo. I don't blame you. I'm not mad at you. I know you were upset by Piper wanting the divorce. I understand. I had someone I loved ask me for a divorce once. I know how it makes you feel." Cole said.

"Cole, you don't have to reassure me. I came to reassure you. It breaks my heart to see the pain Piper is going through. And the pain you are going through. I know we haven't always gotten along, but I know you love her. I can tell by the look in your eyes right now. I can tell you would give up your life right now to take away her pain."

Cole nodded. "You have no idea."

"Your right, I don't' know how your feeling. I don't know how she is feeling. All I can do is be a friend for both of you, and be there to try and help." Leo put his hand on Cole's shoulder.

"You'll have more chances Cole. You guys will get your family. I'm just so sorry for this." Leo felt tears in the corners of his eyes. He could only imagine the pain Cole felt.

"Thanks Leo." Cole said, trying not to start crying in front of him.

"I want to go see Piper, is that okay?" Leo asked.

"Sure. If you have any words for her, please help her." Cole said.

Leo orbed out of the penthouse, and into the hospital room. Piper was sitting up in bed, staring into the dark. She didn't say anything to him when he orbed in.

"I just came from Cole's" Leo said. "He loves you Piper. He is in so much pain right now. Don't shut him out. Don't push him away because you blame yourself. Piper, it wasn't your fault." Leo told her, sitting down beside the bed.

"Yes it was, I was so mad at you that I didn't pay attention." she sad.

"No Piper, that guy in the truck was to blame, and I was to blame. I should never have made you that mad. I let my feelings get the best of my better judgment, and I was wrong. I shouldn't have made you that mad." Leo said softly.

"I don't care what you say Leo. It was me. " Piper said.

"Piper, I have someone else who wants to talk to you, to let you know your not to blame." Leo said. He got up and locked her hospital door. "Ok" he said.

Prue appeared in the room. At the sight of her sister, Piper broke out in tears. Prue went to her, and hugged her.

Piper gasped at the feel of her sister's arms. "Prue, you can hug me?"

"Yes Piper. The elders wanted to reassure you that you are not to blame for what happened, they wanted to send me to you as a gift of reassurance."

Piper started to bawl. Leo couldn't tell if it was from relief that the guilt was gone, or from seeing Prue. Maybe it was from both. Leo smiled as he stepped out of the room, leaving Prue and Piper alone.

Piper woke up the next morning feeling better then she had the day before. The baby was really gone. She kept touching her stomach, aching because there was nothing there. But Prue had talked to her all night. Piper knew it wasn't her fault. She knew the baby was up with Grams and Mom. It hurt like hell, but the guilt was gone. 

Piper knew someday her and Cole would have more children. She would never forget their first though. Prue had helped. Prue told her that every time it snowed, it would be her first child, letting her know that she was at peace and was with Piper.   
Piper had told Prue she was nuts, that it never snowed in San Francisco, and that even if it did, it wouldn't be her baby's work. Piper said that kind of stuff wasn't true. Prue told Piper that it would be. She told Piper that once you pass away, your soul sees many things, and that Prue promised the snow would mean her baby was giving Piper her blessing and love.

Piper still thought Prue was just saying that to help her feel better, but she didn't say anything more.. She didn't want to argue with Prue.

Prue had left late last night to check on Paige and Phoebe. Piper was waiting on Cole to come in. She looked over on her hospital table, and was surprised to see an envelope with her name on it sitting there. The writing on the envelope was Leo's. She picked it up and open it slowly. There was a letter inside. Piper sighed as she started to read it.

__

Dear Piper,

I want you to know that I am extremely sorry for the grief you are feeling right now. I can't imagine the pain you are going through. I never wanted you to feel that kind of pain. I wanted you to have the happiest life possible.

You are an amazing woman, with a bright future in front of you. You will have many blessing in your life.

Cole loves you, and I know he will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You will have beautiful children some day. Give yourself some time to grieve.

The elders have replaced your white lighter. You will be pleased to know that they have allowed Prue to become your angel. I don't know if I will ever see you again.

I am going to try and fix my own life. I have a lot of things to work through. And I have the strength that your love gave me to help me on my journey, and for that I will always be grateful

Piper, I can't help but feel like I am partially to blame for what happened. I feel that I have taken your happiness away from you. I can't give it back to you. Piper, if there was anyway to give you your baby back, I would, even if it cost me my life.

I can only give you this. But know that I will always love you."

Love always,

Leo

Attached to the letter was a signed breaking of hand fast. Leo had given her the only thing he thought he could do to give her a bit of happiness in her life. Her cheeks were wet with fresh tears. She put the letter away, leaving the breaking of hand fast out on the table. It was then that Cole walked in.

"Piper?" he asked, concerned about her tears.

"It's okay Cole. I think everything is going to be okay." Piper said softly.


	32. Snow

SIX MONTHS LATER

Piper smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was softly curled, and falling around her shoulders. The tan she had worked so hard to get looked great against the white of her wedding dress.

She couldn't believe this day was here. Her and Cole were going to be married. She felt so much joy. She smoothed her dress again as she spun around.

Paige, Prue and Phoebe were already in the outer room, with their dress's on , waiting on her to come out so they could start the wedding. They had decided to get married at a banquet hall, rather than a church.

Cole stood up with the preacher, with Darryl beside him. He was sweating bullets. He couldn't wait to see Piper. She was going to look amazing in her dress. He hadn't seen her in seven days. Piper had this bright idea, that for the week before their wedding she would stay at the manor, and that way it would be even more special. Cole was aching to touch her and kiss her.

He was so happy that they had made it here. Their wedding day. June 7th, the day he will marry the love of his life.

Finally the music started. Phoebe, Prue and Paige made their way down the aisle, their blue gowns floating about them. Dale and Shawn were grinning from their seats. Cole smiled at them, but his eyes were glued to where Piper would be coming from.

The brides march started playing. Everyone stood up, as Victor lead Piper down the aisle. Cole felt his knees go weak. She looked amazing. She looked like a goddess. His mouth went dry. He couldn't believe this incredible woman was going to be his wife.

He took Piper's hand as Victor kissed her cheek before making his way to his seat. As the preacher went through the vows, Cole couldn't keep his eyes off of her beautiful brown ones.

Piper was in heaven, she couldn't believe this was real. This man she was marrying was a dream. He had to be. He looked incredible in his suit, his blue eyes sparkling as he repeated the vows to her.

Piper heard the preacher pronounce them man and wife. She was Mrs. Cole Turner now. Cole leaned down and kissed her. She felt all the blood rush to her head. This was amazing. She was his wife.

As they turned and walked down the aisle as man and wife, Piper felt a small pang, and she thought that the only thing not perfect about her wedding was that their baby wasn't there with them.

The ushers opened the doors to outside, so Cole and Piper could walk out to the limo waiting.

Piper felt shock as the doors opened, to reveal snow falling heavy outside. She felt tears well up instantly. It was snowing in June. Prue was right. Her baby was here. Piper felt a grin break out, as she ran outside and lifted her hands up, letting the snow coat her.

Cole was shocked. It was snowing? Prue had told him the story about snow meaning your lost loved ones are with you, but hadn't been sure if he believed her. He did now. He looked over at her. Prue was smiling, watching Cole and Piper. When she noticed Cole looking at her, she winked.

Cole walked down to Piper and took her hand, he leaned in to kiss her. " I love you Piper Turner." he said. 

"And I love you, husband." she said, smiling.


	33. Five Years Later

FIVE YEARS LATER

Piper rang the doorbell to the manor. Instantly she heard feet pounding down the hall.

Josh swung the door open. "MAMA, Aunt Piper's here." he yelled out. Josh was only four, but he had a ton of energy.

Phoebe walked down the hall. Piper smiled. "Hey Sis. Cole's trying to get all the present's out of the car. Are Paige and Shawn here yet?" Piper asked.

"Yep, they got here about ten minutes ago. I'll get Dale to help Cole with the gifts, we are putting them all under the tree."

While Dale and Cole unloading the car, Piper got Ben out of his car seat. She kissed his small head. Ben was only four months old, but he already had dark hair and Cole's bright blue eyes.

Paige came running out of the kitchen when she heard Bed cooing. "Oh baby, there you are." she said, snagging him out of Piper's arms.

Piper smiled. Paige and Shawn were trying to have a baby, but they hadn't been able to yet. Paige loved playing with Josh and David, Phoebe's boys. But she loved playing with Ben the most. Piper knew it was because Paige wanted a baby so bad, and she liked being with babies. She had finally got a good job at a nursery, she loved it there.

Phoebe was the assistant editor at the Bay News now. She had kept moving up, making it all the way to the top. She loved her job there, and she was an excellent boss, everyone loved her.

Piper and Cole had tried for four years before getting pregnant again, but Ben was the most beautiful baby Piper had ever seen. Cole spoiled him rotten all ready. Piper knew it would get worse, her son would get whatever he wanted. They had been trying to give Ben a baby sister.

The dinner table was set with a beautiful Christmas dinner. There was so much food, it didn't fit on one table, it had to be moved on two tables in the kitchen.

Darryl and his family had come to dinner. Prue was there, with Andy. He was a white lighter now also. Darryl loved seeing his old partner and friend again.

Leo and Holly had come also. Leo had taken some time to discover himself, and he had looked Holly up again. They had been married for three years now. The sisters had welcomed Leo back in as a friend of the family, and Holly had become like a fifth sister to them.

Piper smiled as she looked around the room at all her friends and family. Her beautiful sisters, her wonderful son, her amazing husband, and the snow falling softly outside. This was her life. Her dream.

Later that night at the penthouse, Cole was laying in bed when Piper walked in wearing a tiny nightgown. Cole grinned when he saw her. "Feeling a little naughty for Christmas" he grinned at her.

"You could say that. Piper crawled up on Cole. She leaned in and kissed him. "You know what?" she said softly.

"What?" he said, kissing her nose.

"You are still my hero Cole." she said. " You came in to my life and rescued me from being hurt by Todd. But you also rescued me from having a life without true fulfillment. When you came into my life you gave me true love. You gave me a family. You are my hero."

Cole leaned up and kissed her, tasting her sweet mouth. "I love you Piper." he said softly.

"I love you Cole." she said, rolling underneath him.

THE END

That's the end of my story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it, and to everyone who loved it. I hoped I ended it the way everyone wanted it. I love Piper and Cole together, and I will probably come up with some more stories, so keep checking in! Thanks and Blessed Be


End file.
